


Sing, Little Bird

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dick's going to need therapy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC villain - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Dick was used to being kidnapped. It was a standard part of the job as Richard Grayson, adopted heir of Bruce Wayne. As Robin, he was used to dealing with villains, some crazier than others. He could handle it. But on one Young Justice mission that went sideways, he found himself chained up in the basement by a man who dubbed himself the Punisher. He's not sure he can handle this and Wally just wants to be there to make everything better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love me some angst. This wasn't going to be published until it was finished as a oneshot and, well, is wont to happen with me, I got excited and decided to post the first part early. At this rate, I'm going to have too many ongoing fics to deal with so godspeed to me. 
> 
> Y'all are probably going to hate me, but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Dick groaned and blinked. His head was fuzzy and throbbed at the back of his skull. His vision blurred and he blinked, trying to force away the haziness to regain his senses. The last thing he remembered was being on the mission with the Team. They were in the middle of the city, working recon at a base. He vaguely thought they’d been attacked, but he couldn’t be too sure and wasn’t willing to rely on his memories yet.

He pulled his arm, hoping to rub the blurriness away, but found he couldn’t move. His chest tightened and he swallowed, testing his other arm and finding the same predicament. He shifted his legs which felt heavy. They moved, but chains rattled and his range of motion was restricted to a few inches in either direction.

“Looks like someone’s finally awake,” a gleeful voice said in the silence.

Dick jolted, upsetting the chains around his ankles once again. His vision was starting to clear and who he feared might be the Joker turned out to be someone else. Someone he’d never seen before, but he had a manic look in his eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” he spat, trying to glance past him to look at the rest of the room, but found it shrouded in darkness. A bare bulb shone a halo of light around him and the person who’d chained him up which was probably the most cliché villain thing he’d ever experienced. “And where did you learn to be a supervillain? A study in old crime movies much?” he scoffed, tugging at his arms again.

The man’s grin widened. “You still have some fight in you. Good. I’m going to enjoy taking away some of that snark,” he said, stepping back.

Dick snorted. “Yeah, you wouldn’t be the first person who didn’t like my humor,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Not so easy to get rid of so don’t bother trying.”

He chuckled and walked around behind Dick. He tried to look over his shoulder but was restrained by the holdings on him.

He heard the buzzing of something electric and realized what was going to happen just before it did.

Fire exploded against his side and he tried to pull away. His movements only served to kick his legs against the chains, making them jerk back and forth. He gasped, but didn’t scream, not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain he was in.

The electric pulse stopped and Dick stilled, trying to control the aftershocks that rattled his muscles and made him twitch in the silence as he fought to steady his breathing and his heartbeat.

“Now, how are you feeling about that? A little subdued? Not so snarky?” he asked, walking around so he was in Dick’s vision once again.

He did his best to smirk and huffed a laugh that was only a fraction of his usual chuckle. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to make me subdued. I’m much more dued if I say so myself.”

The man’s grin widened and Dick’s smirk almost faltered, not expecting that reaction. People usually scowled when he kept being snarky, but a grin that large only served to unsettle him.

“That’s exactly the kind of response I was hoping to get,” he purred. The electrorod in his hand sparked to life and Dick braced himself, sucking in a breath of air as the tip pressed into his chest.

Dick jerked back as heat seared his chest and constricted his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. His gasps doing nothing to draw air into his lungs as he jerked and fought to get away from the pain sparking over his chest. The man grinned and pressed the tip in more firmly. Dick curled inwards, squeezing his eyes shut as he grit his teeth.

He had to have a tracer on him somewhere. One tracer was all he needed, and he was sure Bruce had one stowed somewhere. He just needed to be patient and then they’d find him. The team wouldn’t give up. If he was just now waking up then they were back on their feet, too. It was only a matter of time.

If they hadn’t been kidnapped themselves.

“Tell me something,” Dick said, breathlessly. He opened and closed his fists as he twitched and started again. Sweat was forming on his brow and he wouldn’t be long before he was drenched. “Am I the only one you kidnapped or are my friends here, too?”

He tapped the side of the rod against his palm. “My friends left them in a little pile where you’d been investigating, but I wanted to keep you all for myself.”

Dick’s blood turned to ice in his veins.

“You see,” he continued walking around Dick to where he couldn’t see him anymore. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while. I’ve seen how you work with Batman in Gotham. Some would probably call it inspiring that such a talented young child could fight crime. I have…a different idea.”

“Oh?” Dick asked, looking up at his hands and the manacles that encircled his wrists. He could probably pick the lock if he could keep the guy talking. He’d have to time it right or risk dropping his lockpick.

“Yes,” he hissed.

Dick almost shuddered when his hot breath fanned over his ear and the side of his face. He felt something sharp press against his lower back.

“I’m always curious to see how much pressure the human mind can stand up to. And your mind is one of a kind. No one else has been raised to fight crime by the Bat,” he said before dragging a blade along Dick’s back.

Dick instinctively hunched against the pain, forcing the tip of dagger in further. He sucked in a breath, gasping as blood flowed down over his back and the tear in his uniform.

“Now…you’ve been pitted against some of the toughest criminals in the world. But how long can you stand up to this? How long can you stand up to the Punisher?”

“Punisher, huh?” he asked, laughing. “How original.”

“You wouldn’t be the first one to say that,” he said, placing the dagger against Dick’s arm. “But let’s see if I can’t make this little bird sing…”

Dick’s arm was immobile, held in place by the manacle, forcing him to take the brunt of the cut. He grunted and grit his teeth as warm blood slid down his arm.

“Now I know I’m just getting started, but I think it’s about time we mixed things up a bit. Hmm Robin? Don’t want to get bored, now do we.”

“What?” he asked. “What do you mean?” He was probably going to end up regretting the question. He really needed to learn how to shut up.

“I mean this,” he said to the sound of the electrorod powering up.

His eyes widened behind his mask before the rod dug into the cut on his back. He jerked, a shout tearing itself from his throat. He felt like he was being broken in two by the searing electricity.

“I hope that’s not too much for you,” Punisher said over the sound of the rod and Dick’s aborted cries. “I was hoping you’d be able to hold up against more than this. If not, that’s rather…disappointing.”

The rod was pulled away without warning and Dick jerked, hoping to catch his breath before the next attack came. He wasn’t so lucky when the rod pressed against the cut on his arm, the tip digging into the muscle.

Dick squirmed and kicked, any thoughts he may have had before pushed from his brain in favor of trying to get away from the source of the pain at all costs.

~~

Wally groaned, rubbing at his head. He sat up and looked at the other members of his team splayed out on the warehouse floor around him.

“Hey guys. Guys wake up.”

Connor was the first to respond thanks to super hearing. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around the warehouse they’d been casing. “What happened?”

“We got hit with something. It was a trap, but it wasn’t?” Wally continued. “I’m not too sure what happened. What do you think Rob?” he asked, looking for his friend. “Rob?”

“Did he disappear again?” Connor asked, shaking M’gann awake.

Wally made for Kaldur who roused quickly. “I don’t think so. He wouldn’t have left the rest of us alone like this. I’m going to see if I can call him on the comm.”

He pressed the side of his cowl. “Rob, you there? Come in, Rob. You didn’t leave us to sleep off the effects of whatever this was, did you?”

Silence greeted him, and he bit his lip.

“I’m not getting anything from Rob. I’ll try Batman next and see if he can get through to him.”

Kaldur and Connor nodded at him as M’gann sat up and rubbed her head.

Wally stepped away from the rest of his group, his stomach twisting in a knot and pressed his comm again. “Batman come in.”

“Batman here,” he immediately answered. “What’s your status?”

“I think we were ambushed. Something went wrong and Robin’s missing. Do you have a tracer on him?”

“On it. I’m tracking it now. Get your team ready and I’ll give you his location.”

“Copy that,” Wally said. He turned and found everyone conscious again. “How are you guys feeling?”

“Could be better,” Artemis grumbled.

“I think we’re ready to reconvene at the Cave when all of this gets cleared up,” Kaldur added with a smile.

“Yeah we just, have to find Rob first,” Wally added, shifting in place. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I can try reaching out to him through a mind link,” M’gann offered. “That might lead to him quicker.”

“Sure, that would be great,” Wally said, grateful smile pulling at his lips.

He watched as she closed her eyes and focused on the link. Her expression became more pinched, frown deepening.

“Nothing?” Wally asked when she opened her eyes.

She shook her eyes. “I think I might be getting wisps, but I can’t be sure. Whatever I’m feeling has a hint of pain, but I fear I may be wrong and it’s not him.”

Wally’s stomach turned over. He was hoping that she was wrong. He _needed_ her to be wrong.

“Kid Flash, come in,” Batman said, breaking into his thoughts.

“Kid Flash here,” he said in a rush, turning away from the group.

“I’ve locked in on his coordinates. It seems he’s in the basement of an old housing complex on the other side of the city. The place has been condemned for years.”

“Roger, we’re on our way,” he said, shivering at the implications that statement held.

~~

Dick shivered and twitched. He had several cuts on his back, arms, and legs. He was sure at least three of them would need stitches and he was already woozy from blood loss.

“Lost your voice already, little birdy?” the Punisher asked, getting up in his face. Dick tried to rear back and get away from him, but he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep which was a very bad sign. “How about I give you some more incentive to sing?” he asked.

He walked back around Dick and he wondered what cruel device he was going to pull out this time. Unexpectedly, he heard metal on metal and the manacle holding his right hand shifted. He struggled to lift his head and found the manacle being unlocked.

It popped open and Dick’s hand fell out, falling to his side and drawing a hiss from his lips at the sting, the muscle loosening after being pulled taut and abused. He didn’t have the energy to hold it up and when the other manacle popped open, he fell to the floor, skull cracking against the concrete since he didn’t make any effort to catch himself.

“Now let’s just free your legs and see if you can get to your feet and fly up, up, and away.”

Dick’s legs were jerked slightly, pulling at his bleeding wounds, before the weight around his ankles disappeared. The Punisher walked around and crouched in front of him.

“Nothing?” he asked. “I thought you would’ve dashed out here at the first sign of freedom. What’s wrong? Your wing broken?”

Dick grit his teeth at the taunts. “Fuck…you,” he wheezed.

He chuckled and stood, walking back to where he had his tools stored. Dick didn’t have the strength to lift his head to see what he was getting. The sound of aluminum dragging on concrete echoed in the silence as the Punisher walked back towards him.

He tapped the metal bat against the floor. “Maybe I can break a few more wings.”

Dick’s eyes widened, and he fought to roll over. Too slow. He was going to be too slow. The Punisher’s echo laughed in a way that was eerily similar to the Joker before the bat connected with his side with an awful crunch.

Dick couldn’t help it. He screamed in pain, curling in on his chest in agony.

“Yes!” the Punisher cheered, twirling the bat in his hand. “That’s how you sing!” he exclaimed with a victorious laugh.

An explosion sounded on the floor above them, cutting his merriment short.

“What now?” he cursed.

Dick smirked despite the pain radiating through every pore of his body. “Time’s up.”

He scowled down at him before sinking the bat into his stomach. Dick gasped and coughed, his writhing on the floor upsetting his now broken ribs.

“You can shut up,” the Punisher spat.  

Dick fought to plant a hand on the floor and chuckled. His arm wobbled dangerously, struggling to bear his weight. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted me to sing. _This_ is how I sing.”

“Maybe it’s time I shut you up instead,” he said, raising the bat over his head.

The door to the room they were in exploded inwards, skittering across the floor with a screech that had Dick wincing.

“Rob!”

Dick’s arm gave out in relief and he slumped back to the floor, his head giving a painful throb. He’d never wanted to hear his best friend’s voice more in his life.

“Get away from him!” Superboy added.

The Punisher disappeared and something else crashed. He didn’t care. He didn’t care what happened to the man as long as it meant he got to walk out of here.

“Rob? Rob!”

Wally’s face filled his vision, looking pale, green eyes shining with pain and panic. Warm fingers cradled his face and Dick leaned into the touch, hoping he wasn’t starting to hallucinate. But if it meant the pain ended than it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Hey KF,” he breathed, trying to smile.

“We’re going to get you out of here, okay?” he said, moving to pick him up.

“Careful,” Dick said, trying to catch his hand with sluggish fingers. “I’ve got cuts all over my back and a few ribs are broken. Might have a concussion, too.”

“God, Rob,” he breathed.

Dick tried to shake his head, but it only made everything blur. “Later,” he forced out.

“Get him back to the ship,” Kaldur said somewhere behind them. “I’m going to call Batman and report in. He should know about this.”

“Right, Aqualad,” Wally said, carefully gathering Dick in his arms. He hissed and groaned, breaths tight because he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs to offset the pain.

Dick grit his teeth when Wally stood and he was lifted, the sounds of battle behind them. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or not when he felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes behind his mask.

“We’ll get you back to the Cave soon, Rob,” Wally babbled above him while he raced through the hallways to the exit, being far gentler with Dick’s body then he would’ve thought possible. “You’ll get all patched up and be good as new before you know it.”

“O…kay…” Dick said, feeling dizzy as his vision blurred with tears and his stomach turned over.

“Hey, stay with me, Rob,” Wally said. “We’re almost there, just stay awake. Focus on me okay?”

Dick choked on a sob, feeling so very tired. Everything hurt and he just wanted it to be _better_. “‘M always focused on you,” he whispered, unsure if he was actually saying anything at all. “Please let this be real.”

“It is real, Rob. I promise. We’re getting you to safety and Batman is going to be there and he’s going to take care of you,” Wally continued.

The familiar red glow of the bioship surrounded them. Wally set Dick down on a soft bench. He curled on his side, weight off his injured ribs and hands resting heavily on the padding next to him.

Wally knelt in front of him, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“Wally…” Dick said, sluggishly moving his arm so his palm was facing the ceiling.

“It’s going to be okay, Rob. I promise,” he said, linking their fingers together. “Nothing’s going to hurt you anymore.”

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, breaths shuddering in his chest from a mixture of his sobs and the pain he was in. The throbbing in his body matched his heartbeat and the only comfort he had was Wally’s gentle touch. Everything hurt, and he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to be home.

The sound of boots pounding up the ramp echoed in the bioship.

“Robin!”

Wally’s face disappeared and was replaced by Batman’s cowl. He checked over Dick’s body, making some of his wounds smart and drawing a low whimper of pain from his lips.

“Kid Flash can you carry Robin?” Bruce asked, voice low and gruff, belying the panic that was constricting his chest.

“I mean, yeah…” he answered dumbly.

“Good. Both of you are coming with me.”

Dick braced himself to be carried again, which almost made the transfer more brutal when he was pulled into the warm circle of Wally’s arms again.

“Batman to Aqualad,” Bruce said as they descended the ramp of the bioship and covered the small distance to the Batplane. “I’m taking Robin and Kid Flash with me to medical. When you subdue the culprit, bring him back to League headquarters for questioning. I’ll reconvene with you and the rest of the League when Robin is in proper medical care.”

Bruce directed Wally to a cot as he walked past, leaving him to situate Dick on the padding and care for him as they traveled.

“Watch over him,” Bruce instructed as he moved to the front of the ship.

Wally nodded, clutching Dick’s hand as he brushed Dick’s bangs back. Dick felt some of his tears finally break through the spirit gum on his mask as they continued to pool in his mask’s lenses. Wally made a wounded noise in the back of his throat and hurried to brush them away.

“It’s going to be okay, Dick,” he said softly. “You’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you.” He squeezed Dick’s hand once, not wanting to hold too tightly for fear of hurting him or upsetting one of his injuries.

Dick sucked in a breath and something rattled in his chest, making Wally’s throat constrict.

“Dick?” he asked, uncertainty creeping in on the edges of his brain as he fought to remain calm after everything that had happened. “Dick, answer me. _Please_ ,” he gasped.

Dick’s hand went limp in his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dick?! Dick!” Wally cried, framing his face with his hands. “Dick please, you can’t do this!”

He knew he was becoming more and more hysterical. He knew he needed to calm down and to think clearly so he could help Dick. He wasn’t doing either of them any good by letting his emotions get the better of him. But seeing Dick look so pale and lifeless and covered with his own blood made thinking clearly utterly impossible.

Dick was so _small._ So _human._ And Wally had never noticed it before. He never noticed that between the two of them, Dick was more likely to get seriously hurt because he couldn’t heal as fast. It was hard to think your best friend wasn’t invincible when he could dodge bullets like a pro and take down men two and sometimes three times his own size without superpowers.

“What’s going on back there?” Bruce’s gruff voice called from the pilot seat.

“Dick’s not responding,” Wally said, his own vision blurring as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He bit his lip, his heart constricting painfully. He needed to help him. He needed to save him.

“Check for a pulse,” Bruce demanded. “And stay calm. We’re taking him to medical. He’s going to be fine. This is your mission now.”

Wally tried to take a steadying breath. He heard Bruce calling someone over the comms and it sounded like he mentioned them needing medical attention and the Watchtower. That helped to calm him down. If they were going to the Watchtower, then Dick had to be okay. They had the best doctors in the universe and they wouldn’t let him die. He just had to keep it together until they got there.

Wally pulled off his glove, finally realizing how badly his hand was shaking because of the terror constricting his limbs. He grit his teeth and pressed two fingers against Dick’s neck, swallowing as he tried to focus on finding a pulse and worried he wouldn’t find it.

It was faint, but it was there. And seemingly too slow compared to his own hummingbird heartbeat.

“He has a pulse,” Wally called, voice cracking. “It’s weak.”

“Regularly check is pulse. Make sure it does not stop. Is he breathing?” Bruce asked.

Wally swallowed. He leaned over Dick’s small body, pressing the side of his face next to his parted lips. He waited for the puff of air that signaled he was exhaling. And waited. And waited.

“Batman, he’s not breathing!” Wally cried, his hands hovered over Dick’s body, too afraid to touch for fear of making things worse, but wanting to help.

“Start administering rescue breaths,” he barked.

Wally felt the Batplane bank harshly.

“We’re at the BatCave and will be landing soon. Keep giving him air as we Zeta up to the Watchtower and get him to medical.”

Wally’s heart constricted. He rolled Dick onto his back and grasped his chin, tilting his head back so he could pinch he nose and cut off any outlet for the oxygen to ensure it was getting into his lungs. He sucked in a breath and slotted his mouth over Dick’s giving him his first breath of air.

It wasn’t how he imagined his first kiss with Dick going and his brain was too overrun with panic to really register that on some level he _was_ kissing Dick. Dick’s condition was more important than any of that.

He was moving in slow motion. Every second crawled by. He focused on every breath he gave and waited for his chest to lift to accept the air. He waited for him to suck in a gasp of air on his own so that he was breathing and conscious and _living._

The plane jolted, and Wally barely moved, keeping his focus on what he was doing. He only had eyes for Dick and in the worst way possible.

“Let’s go,” Bruce said, striding back to him.

Wally nodded and collected Dick in his arms, heart clenching when he was forced to stop his rescue breaths. Dick didn’t make a sound and Wally almost wanted to jostle him if it meant getting a reaction.

“We can zeta him up on a gurney and keep administering medical care during transport,” Bruce continued as wally hurried after him through the Cave that Wally had been in a few times before. “A team of doctors is set to meet us and will take over care of Dick when we beam in.”

Alfred was waiting for them, a stricken look on his face that only seemed to fall further when he took in Dick’s limp body in Wally’s arms. He pushed the gurney forward and Wally set Dick down, going back to the methodical counting and breathing that was the only thing keeping him sane.

Bruce placed a hand on the gurney and rolled it smoothly behind him as he headed for the zeta tube. He punched in several commands on the keypad and waited as it booted up, the blue light enveloping all three of them.

_Recognized: Batman – 02, Robin – B01, Kid Flash – B03._

A flurry of noise and movement greeted their arrival.

“What injuries is he facing?”

“Hook up that IV over there.”

“Check for a pulse and breathing.”

Wally was pulled away from the side of the gurney as several medical personnel took his place, blocking his view of Dick.

“Kid Flash,” Bruce said, cutting through his thoughts and shock at being brushed to the side so quickly.

“Y-yeah?” he asked, belatedly tearing his gaze away from the mass of people to look at Bruce and another doctor standing next to him.

“What are Robin’s injuries?”

“Cuts and abrasions across his back, arms, and legs. Broken ribs and possibly a concussion,” he recited.

“Get him to the OR stat!” the doctor said, pushing the gurney forward as people continued to care for Dick and assess his condition. “Broken ribs could mean a punctured lung and that’s why he’s not breathing. Lungs are priority. Second priority is a brain scan to check for any swelling and other head trauma.”

Wally took a shaky step forward before a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He couldn’t let Dick disappear in front of him. He couldn’t let that happen. Not again.

He looked up and found Bruce standing next to him, his lips in a thin line.

He opened his mouth to speak and Wally expected him to be booted back to Mt. Justice or forced from the Watchtower. He tensed, ready to run if it meant planting himself at Dick’s side until he was awake and safe.

“Let’s get to the waiting room,” Bruce said.

“What?” Wally asked, blinking.

“The waiting room,” Bruce repeated. “We can’t stay here and take up space in the middle of the hallway and we need to wait for updates. The doctors don’t need to be forced to chase us down.”

Wally nodded, gaze falling to the floor as they walked. Bruce used the hold on his shoulder to guide him through the unfamiliar hallways. He barely saw the heroes they passed or the halls they walked through. He didn’t care. His mind was already on the other side of the base wherever Dick was.

He wouldn’t die. He _couldn’t_ die. They were best friends. They did everything together. They’d barely been apart since they’d met. The only things keeping them from each other were their respective cities and any missions Batman or the Flash needed their partners for.

Wally _needed_ Dick. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. He’d break. His heart would shatter into a million pieces and…and he loved him.

He grit his teeth at the thought, the tears that he’d been able to push back in favor of taking care of Dick finally spilling over. He fisted his hands at his sides and grit his teeth as the tears traced warm paths down his cheeks.

“We’re here,” Bruce said, catching his attention.

He looked up and found a clinical waiting room outside two double doors. Barry stood from his spot in a chair. His cowl was pulled back and he immediately looked at Wally, gaze filled with worry. He hurried over to them, well, hurried by human standards, and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry to hear about Robin,” he said softly.

Bruce nodded and retracted his own hand from Wally’s shoulder before moving around them both to have a seat in one of the chairs closest to the doors.

“Hey, Kid,” Barry said softly, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Wally ducked his head, shoulders shaking as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Barry sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. Wally clung back just as tightly, feeling like part of his heart was breaking. He didn’t even realize he was talking until the words had left his mouth.

“I need him to be okay, Uncle Barry,” he whispered, sniffling. “If he’s not okay I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Barry hushed him and tightened his hold around his shoulders. “He’s going to be okay. Because he knows that you’re out here waiting for him and he can’t leave you behind.”

Wally laughed, and it sounded as fragile and broken as he felt, catching in his throat and ready to shatter the last toothpick holding him together. “Yeah right,” he muttered.

Barry sighed. “He’ll come back to you. He will.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Wally asked, feeling his heart twist at the thought. “I…I don’t know…what am I going to do if he doesn’t…I don’t’ know if I can…”

“He’ll make it. He’s a tough little bird,” Barry murmured. “Let’s sit down and you can rest. You’ve been through a lot and should take a minute for yourself after the day you’ve had.”

Wally nodded and let himself be taken to one of the empty chairs. He practically fell into it, folding in half as he rested his elbows on his knees and tangled his hands in his hair.

Somewhere behind those double doors was Dick. He was on a medical table as people fought to help him. To _save_ him. Wally saved people every day. They both saved people every day and here he was, stuck sitting in a chair while his friend was being taken care of by someone else.

Which meant he was the biggest fucking idiot in the universe.

He was on his feet before he even registered the movement and a heavy hand caught his elbow. He looked down at the fingers digging into his skin and followed the hand and arm up to Barry’s face who was watching him with a sad expression.

“You can’t go back there, Wally. They need to focus on Robin and there’s nothing you can do,” he said, voice quiet and apologetic.

“He’s my best friend!” Wally cried, feeling some of his helplessness turn into anger. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

“You haven’t done nothing. You helped him when he needed it the most. You were the one who alerted Batman to his disappearance and had him track down his location. You carried him to the Batplane and watched over him, administering what little medical care you could. You gave him someone to hold onto when he needed it the most and was at his lowest point tonight.”

Wally reeled back, whirling around to find Bruce standing behind them.

“Just because you’re not able to do anything right now, and there’s nothing you could do considering you don’t have a medical degree, doesn’t mean you haven’t already helped Robin more than you know. He needed a hero tonight and you were the one to go to him in his time of need.”

“But…he…” Wally said weakly, his knees wobbling as everything seemed to drain out of him. A hundred realizations crashed down on his shoulders at once.

The double doors were pushed open, framing a woman in a white lab coat.

“Batman, come with me please,” she said.

Bruce turned on his heel and followed her through the doors. As they swung shut and clicked, misery filled every inch of Wally’s being and he fell to his knees on the floor.

“Kid,” Barry sighed and knelt next to him. He placed a hand on his back and thought better of it, wrapping it around Wally’s shoulders to pull him against his chest.

He didn’t say anything else and Wally wasn’t sure if he was happy or not. The silence was suffocating and made each second stretch longer and longer. But he didn’t think there was anything his uncle could have said to make things better. It was pointless. Half of his heart was missing and there was nothing he could do to bring it back except wait seconds, minutes, hours, _centuries_ for it to come back.

If it ever did.

“Are you hungry?” Barry asked after several minutes of silence had stretched between them.

His stomach felt empty. He hadn’t refueled since before the mission and had used most of his juice in the fight and then when the team had gone to find Dick. But he didn’t want to eat. He didn’t think he could when it didn’t feel right. Not when he had no idea what was going on. Not when he wasn’t sure if he friend was going to survive.  

He shook his head.

“Kid, you can’t punish yourself over this. You need to eat,” Barry pleaded.

“Not hungry. Don’t want to.”

“Wally,” Barry said, voice firm. “You’re not going to do yourself any good by starving. You need the energy. Batman could come out here any time and say that Robin needs you-“

“You know that’s not going to happen,” he snapped, scowling at Barry. “I can’t do anything. Hell, Rob was taken when we were fighting together with the rest of the team. I could’ve done something. I should’ve known sooner. I could’ve gotten to him and spared him some of that pain and then maybe he wouldn’t have stopped breathing and wouldn’t need such extensive treatment!” he exclaimed, pulling at his hair roughly.

“Wally…” Barry started. “Do you…surely you can’t blame yourself for what happened to Robin?” he asked.

Wally froze, letting his hands fall away from his hair so he could stare at his palms. “What if it was my fault?” he whispered.

“Wally,” Barry said, grabbing his shoulders and forcefully turned him so they were facing each other. “You can’t seriously think that you’re to blame for what happened to him? He was kidnapped by a lunatic!”

“But there must’ve been something I could’ve done! I could’ve gotten away from the gas or whatever knocked us out and made sure that we were all safe. I could’ve protected the team and fought to wake them up or-“

“Wally, stop,” Barry said gently. “There was no way you could’ve known this was going to happen. They’d planned a premeditated attack on your team. They were prepared, and you had no reason to suspect they were singling out Robin. You did everything you could for him. You were the one who thought to look for him. You saved him, Wally. He has a chance at living because of you.”

Wally stared at his uncle. The defenses he thought he might have been able to build up to keep himself from breaking down again crumbled do dust in the face of his uncle’s words. It felt better being able to blame himself for what happened to Dick because then he wouldn’t have to let himself feel so helpless. Because if he was to blame then that meant he’d screwed up somewhere and there was something he could’ve changed to make sure this hadn’t happened. But if there was nothing…then he was hopeless. And helpless. And his best friend was still in the operating room while he _waited_.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut as the tears spilled over yet again. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. “If he doesn’t make it, I’ll…”

“He’s going to make it,” Barry said, firmly. “And when he does, you need to make sure you’ve taken care of yourself because he’s going to need you. He’s going to need you so much and you need to be able to help him.”

“How are you so sure?” Wally asked, feeling miserable.

“Because I see how the two of you are together. I’ve watched you grow up for years, and besides Batman, you’re the first person he’s going to want to see. And you need to be ready for that. So, let me get you something to eat. I can run down to the kitchen and get you some chocolate or a protein bar.”

Wally sighed, head hanging heavily between his shoulders. “Okay.”

Barry pulled Wally to his feet and he staggered, trying to find any bit of strength he might have left to keep himself on his feet. Wally sagged into a chair, struggling to hold his body upright when he felt so damn empty.

“You’re not going to run off as soon as I leave, are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’ll be back here in two seconds and I know the only direction you’re headed in. It won’t take me long to track you down.”

“No,” Wally said, miserably. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Barry gave him one last pointed look before he sped off.

Wally watched him go before his head rolled back to the side and he looked at the double doors. It wouldn’t be so hard. He just had to find the right room and he’d be where he needed to be. It would be so easy. No one would really notice him. He could probably come up with a convincing lie to make anyone who was suspicious believe he was supposed to be there.

Wally gripped the arm rests of the chair and pushed himself to his feet, feeling wobbly and anxious.

“I thought I told you to stay put,” Barry sighed, catching his shoulder and shoving him back down into the chair. “And you’re going to have to be quicker than that if you want to get the jump on me,” he said, shoving a chocolate bar under his nose.

“Yeah, I guess,” Wally sighed, taking the candy and tearing open the wrapping. He took a huge bite out of the side, barely tasting it as he chewed and swallowed, eyes focused on the double doors.

He blinked when they were pushed open roughly. He hadn’t been expecting any change. And especially hadn’t expected Batman to step through them, his gaze immediately landing on them.

“Flash, Kid Flash, come with me,” he said, turning on his heel with a flutter of his cape.

Barry and Wally shared a look before they jumped to their feet and hurried after him, catching up in seconds.

Wally’s heart kickstarted in his chest as hope bloomed to life, his muscles shaking in anticipation even though he didn’t know anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Their footsteps were loud in the silence of the hallway and Wally’s heart was in his throat. He swallowed, trying to clear the lump that threatened to choke him. The pressure was unbearable, and he almost felt like he wasn’t even breathing with how dizzy he felt and unreal this whole situation had become.

Barry placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. Wally looked to him and he smiled, Wally unable to return it when he was feeling so low.

“It’s going to be okay,” he murmured.

Wally nodded even though he wasn’t so sure. He faced forward again and nearly ran into Bruce who’d stopped at an observation window. His eyes were set on the view within and Wally followed his gaze, his breath leaving him in a rush at the sight of Dick tucked in a hospital bed.

There were several doctors around him and he was hooked up to an endless number of wires and tubes. His mask still covered his eyes and Wally almost wondered if they’d even taken it off when he was first brought back. If they did a brain scan, surely they would’ve had to take it off for all the tech inside it.

“Is he…” Wally started, stepping up to the glass. He placed a hand on the window, watching for any form of movement from Dick. He squinted, trying to decide if he was actually seeing his chest rise and fall or if it was his imagination. His own wishful thinking that everything was going to be okay and that Dick was truly alive and it wasn’t his brain hoping for the best case scenario.

Best case seemed completely out of reach now since things had gone so horribly wrong all night.  

“He’s going to make a full recovery,” Bruce supplied. “He had a punctured lung and severe internal bleeding because of his broken ribs. A brain scan confirmed our suspicions of a concussion and they’re going to run further tests when he’s conscious to determine the extent of the damage. They stitched up a number of cuts on his back, arms, and legs which are going to take time to heal.”

Wally sighed, and he felt like he was finally able to breath again, some of the panic ebbing away. He couldn’t completely relax though, not when Dick was unconscious and looked so incredibly small in that hospital bed. He looked devoid of life and his skin was pale. The sight was only marginally better than when Wally had first found him collapsed on the basement floor.

“Are they going to keep him in here?” Barry asked when Wally didn’t make a move to say anything else.

“This observation room is only temporary. He’ll be under close scrutiny for the next few hours and then they’ll move him somewhere else once they’re sure he won’t crash again. He’ll get a private room with tighter security to ensure he’s able to recover in peace without risking his identity.”

“Can I…can I see him?” Wally asked, not taking his eyes from Dick.

“This way,” Bruce said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He steered him to the door and pushed inside. The medical staff looked up at their appearance but made no move to push them out the door. Instead, they moved out of the way as Bruce and Wally approached the bed, giving them space as they continued to monitor Dick’s vitals and made notes on their charts.

Now that he was up close, Wally could see the gentle movements of Dick’s chest. He hated that he couldn’t see behind his mask though. The white lenses were unnerving on a sleeping face. Especially a sleeping, _injured_ face. All he could think about was what it had looked like when Dick hadn’t been breathing on the plane. How the mask could hide so much.

Bruce’s hand fell away from his shoulder and Wally took the invitation. He stepped forward, taking Dick’s hand where it was resting on top of the starched hospital sheets.

Wally wanted Dick’s fingers to curl around his own. He wanted to know that he was still under there and recognized that Wally was there with him and he wasn’t alone. He hoped that he felt some of the warmth coming from his fingers. It would be a small comfort if he did recognize Wally’s presence but compared to the day he’d had…it would be better than nothing.

“Batman, here,” Bruce said suddenly, stepping away from the bed.

Wally looked over his shoulder, watching as Bruce’s lips became more pinched as he listened to the message that was being relayed.

“I’ll be down there in two minutes,” he finally said. He turned back to Wally who instinctively hunched closer to Dick, not wanting to be separated when they’d only just been brought back together. “I have to go,” he explained. “They brought in the man who’d kidnapped Robin and are going to interrogate him to find out what else he knows.”

Wally squeezed Dick’s hand more tightly in his own, his defenses rising as he prepared to fight for his right to stay.

“I want you to stay here while I’m gone. I don’t know how long this is going to take and I want Robin to have a familiar face nearby if he wakes up. Besides, I have a feeling I wouldn’t be able to pull you from his side even if I tried. If anyone tries to force you from the room, tell them to radio me and I’ll explain the situation.”

Wally nodded and relaxed. “I…thank you,” he said softly.

Bruce nodded. “He’ll be happy to see you when he wakes up,” he said, turning to leave the room behind.

“Here.”

Wally jerked, gaze sliding to the side where Bruce had been standing a moment ago. He found a nurse holding a chair with a smile on his face.

“We don’t normally allow visitors to stay here during observation, but none of us have the heart to pull you away. And If you’re cleared by Batman…then we really have no reason to pull you away, but we can at least give you somewhere to sit,” he explained, voice kind and understanding.

“Thank you,” Wally said, pulling the chair up next to the bed so he could sit as close as possible.

The nurse patted his shoulder before he walked away.

Wally perched on the edge of his seat. He was antsy and needed to do something, but he couldn’t. Not when Dick was laid up in bed, covered in white sheets and barely stitched whole again. He couldn’t leave him again. Not so soon. Wally tightened his hold on Dick’s hand and buried his face in his other hand, feeling like he was on the verge of drowning in his own misery again.

He just wanted his best friend to wake up. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted Dick to be okay and he wanted him to be healed and happy. He wanted to see him backflip off the bed because that’s what he _did_. He wanted to hole up in Dick’s room at the Manor with a tray full of Alfred’s treats and play endless video games until they passed out, a tangle of limbs on the floor after they barely managed to pull a blanket over them. Not that Dick really needed one if Wally was there.

“Please be okay,” he whispered into the silent room. “Please be okay.”

Wally felt Dick’s fingers twitch in his grasp and he gasped, shooting to his feet as his heart slammed in his chest.

“Dick?” he asked. He checked over his form. He couldn’t see his eyes and didn’t know if they were open or closed, but his breathing was steady. Wally held his breath as he waited, but nothing else changed. “Probably just an involuntary muscle reaction,” he muttered miserably. He sagged back in his chair and looked at Dick’s hand in his, studying the difference in their skin tones.

He stretched Dick’s fingers out on top of the sheets, spreading them apart and running his fingers over each finger, stroking the dried skin. He’d have to remember to get him to put lotion on his hands to keep them healthy and soft.

Wally’s gut soured. Dick was the furthest thing from healthy. Well, maybe not the furthest thing. He supposed the furthest thing would be dead, but this wasn’t much better. Not when he wasn’t awake, and his body was so beat up Wally wasn’t sure there was a part of him that wouldn’t hurt or twinge or ache.

Time started to blur as he sat there. Minutes crawled by and stretched into lifetimes. He barely registered when the nurses returned to check his vitals and replace the IV bags. Every time Wally asked when Dick was going to wake up and got the same answer that “it would be soon, he just had to be patient.”

He was tired of being patient. Being patient was what got Dick hurt so badly. If he could, he’d give Dick some of his superspeed so he could heal. It wouldn’t take care of everything, but it would mean he would be awake and his injuries would be nothing more than a memory.

He’d feel better when he was finally awake.

Wally sighed and sagged back in his chair, taking a moment to think before he straightened. He turned the chair to prop one of his legs up on the cushion. He rested his elbow along the back of the chair and cushioned his head on his arm, keeping Dick’s hand firmly in his other hand.

He stared at Dick’s face. He wanted to see his eyes. He wanted to know his eyes were moving under the lids. He wanted to see that brilliant blue that he could never seem to get out of his head. But he had to protect Robin’s identity. And he wasn’t the one who should take it off anyway. Not when there was a window right behind them and Bruce was off taking care of the guy who did this.

Wally’s fist clenched, and he forced himself to relax. He hoped they beat him up for good measure. The guy who hurt Dick deserved to pay for what he did.

Wally sighed and let his eyes fall shut. He was as comfortable as he was going to be in a stiff hospital chair with Dick in the hospital bed next to him. Part of his heart still felt like it was missing even though it was right next to him. He just hoped it would come back soon.

~~

Wally blinked his eyes open sluggishly. He groaned when he realized how stiff he was and sat up, arching his back. Several of his muscles popped and cracked as his spine moved. The lights were dimmed in the room around him and he glanced over his shoulder, taking in the blinds that had been closed over the window to give Dick some privacy from any curious onlookers.

He scrubbed at his eyes, wondering how long he’d been asleep. He glanced up at Dick, expecting him to be in the same position he had been for the hours before he’d fallen asleep and froze when he met two blue eyes in the low light.

“Rob,” Wally breathed, leaning forward to take his hand again. He squeezed it, but Dick didn’t squeeze back. “Rob, you’re okay. When did you wake up? Have you seen the nurses yet? Any of the doctors? Have you seen Batman yet? Why aren’t you wearing your mask?” he asked, the questions coming in a rush that Wally almost worried was too fast to understand.

Dick blinked at him but didn’t make a move to say anything or respond to any of his questions.

Wally’s heart squeezed in his chest and panic spread through him like wildfire. Something was wrong, something was wrong, _something was wrong._

“Rob…Dick, what’s wrong? You’re okay right? Say something, please,” he begged.

Dick stared right back at him and Wally swallowed.

“I’m going to get a doctor, okay? They should know you’ve woken up and will probably have some questions for you,” he moved to step away and let Dick’s hand go, but it tightened around his fingers, keeping his hand in place.

Wally looked down at their hands, then up at Dick whose expression was unchanged. “Rob?” he asked. Dick didn’t say anything or make any other move. “I won’t be gone long, I promise. I’ll be back in two minutes with a doctor. I’m not going to leave you alone. I won’t leave you alone. Never again,” he swore, voice low in the space between them.

Dick’s fingers trembled a little around his hand, but he released his hold, letting Wally go. He gave Dick’s hand a squeeze for good measure before pulling back.

“Two minutes, I promise,” he said, backing slowly towards the door that led to the adjoining room. He kept his eyes on Dick, not wanting to take them off him for fear he was going to disappear again. Dick watched him back up, barely blinking. Wally fumbled for the doorknob behind him, finally pulling his gaze away so he could pull it open.

Bright light nearly blinded him, the difference a shock to his system compared to the low lighting in Dick’s room. He squinted, looking around the space as best he could even as it made his head throb. There was a computer and a nurse sitting at the desk next to it, making notes in a file.

“Excuse me?” Wally asked.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “You’re awake. Did you need something?”

Wally swallowed and looked back at the door. “Robin, he-“

The metal chair legs screeched loudly on the floor as she pushed herself to her feet. “Is something wrong?” she asked, scooping up the file.

“He’s awake, but-“

She pushed past him and moved into the next room, flipping on a switch as she went. Wally scrambled after her, not wanting Dick to think he was leaving him behind or panic that he was going to be alone with a stranger he hadn’t seen since waking up.

Dick’s eyes flitted from the nurse to him and Wally wondered if he’d reacted to the change in light when he’d been given no warning. Wally rushed to his side and took hold of his hand again, trying not to be concerned how it trembled in his grasp when there was no other sign of change in his appearance. Dick’s fingers curled around his hand, squeezing tightly like he was afraid Wally was going to leave again.

And maybe he _was_ afraid Wally was going to leave him. Especially when Wally had done such a great job at protecting him before when he’d been kidnapped in the middle of a mission.

“Robin, I have a few questions for you,” the nurse said, breaking through Wally’s self-deprecating thoughts.

Wally checked a sigh. He could deal with his own issues and insecurities later. Dick was their priority right now and he deserved to have Wally watching his back. He locked his eyes on Dick as he turned to look at the nurse, blinking once at her.

“Can you tell me what happened?” she asked.

Dick stayed silent.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Dick stared at her.

“Can you tell me your vigilante identity?”

Dick blinked.

Wally felt lightheaded and dizzy. His throat constricted and suddenly he couldn’t breathe again. But Dick had to be okay. He’d gotten through the worst of the pain. He’d come back from not breathing and having his insides messed up beyond belief. He was supposed to make a full recovery. _So why wasn’t he saying anything?_

The nurse pursed her lips and made several notes in the file in her hands.

“Are you in any pain?”

Dick didn’t respond.

“Do you need anything?”

Dick’s grip tightened on Wally’s hand. Wally looked down in surprise and placed his other hand on top of Dick’s. He blinked and looked over at Wally, staring at him.

“What happened?” she asked.

“He squeezed my hand,” Wally said softly, glancing up at where Dick’s eyes were still on him.

The nurse hummed and made another note. “Stay with him. I’m going to contact Batman and the doctor and get them both up here.”

“Okay,” Wally said like there was even a chance he was going to leave Dick’s side again. He pulled the chair up behind him and sat down, knees knocking against the side of the hospital bed.

From what Wally could tell, he recognized him. His gaze wasn’t cloudy and seemed as sharp as normal, even if there wasn’t the usual spark of joy and happiness shining in the corners of his eyes. Dick was cognizant. He understood what was going on around him, or at least to the level that he knew Wally had the potential to leave him and he didn’t want that to happen.

He wasn’t sure if Dick remembered who he was though. He didn’t know if Dick remembered their relationship and that he’d saved him or if it was because he was the first person he saw when he woke up and that’s why he was latching onto him.

Wally didn’t think that was right though. And now he wanted to tear out his hair because he had no idea what was going on in Dick’s head. He didn’t know why he wasn’t saying anything. If it was memory loss, that would give him nothing to supply to the nurse’s questions, but it didn’t account for him not answering at all.

He hadn’t received an injury or cut to his throat. There was no cause for damage to his throat or vocal cords. Wally knew lingering psychological damage was a possibility and his reluctance to talk could be a temporary muteness, which was just as worrying because that meant _Dick_ _was not okay._

And Wally still couldn’t do anything about it. He was just as useless as he had been when the doctors had started working on Dick. He was just a useless as when Dick had been kidnapped in the middle of a mission with the team.

He was so useless and couldn’t do anything for Dick and it was eating him up inside. What was the point of being a hero when he couldn’t help his best friend?

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Soft fingers brushed his cheek and Wally looked up to find Dick leaning forward. He used the added reach to cup Wally’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the skin there. The skin that was quickly becoming damp with his tears.

“Shit,” he hissed and pulled away, rubbing at his eyes as more tears began to fall. “I’m sorry. You don’t need to see me like this. Not when you’ve already been through so much. I’m sorry, Rob. I’m so sorry.”

He fought to slow his breathing and choke back the tears. Dick was still staring at him from his bed, his hands limp in his lap and fingers curled inwards now that he had nothing to hold onto.

Wally sniffed and his shoulders sagged, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he stared down at the floor. He could feel Dick’s eyes on him, but couldn’t bring himself to look up, not when he was such an utter failure. Dick deserved to have someone better and more competent around. Not a sorry excuse for a best friend.

The door was shoved open and Wally jumped, whirling around. He felt small fingers wrap around his wrist as his hand flailed in the air, their grip tight. Bruce stepped inside, breathing heavily like he’d sprinted there and knowing him, he probably had. He straightened, collecting himself before he walked around the bed to Dick’s other side.

Wally followed him, turning in his chair. He flushed when he saw Dick’s grip on his wrist and how that must look to someone barging in on them.

“Robin?” Bruce asked, kneeling at the side of the bed. “How are you feeling? They told me you’ve been awake for a while.”

Dick blinked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! I'm looking forward to the next one because we're going to get Dick's POV again ^.^

“He hasn’t spoken since he woke up,” Wally said in the silence. “I mean, as far as I can tell anyway. He woke up while I was still asleep, but he hasn’t said a word to me and he didn’t answer any of the nurse’s questions.”

“That’s a little concerning,” the doctor said softly. “There wasn’t any physical damage to his throat, but that doesn’t mean the head injury didn’t cause this to happen and since he hasn’t spoken, we have to way to tell just how bad the damage is.”

Wally blanched and looked at Dick who was looking at Bruce and then the doctor. His fingers were still curled around Wally’s wrist, holding firm, but not tightly.

“We can do another brain scan, but I don’t think it will offer any new information. I would like to have it done regardless, though,” the doctor continued. “I can have that scheduled immediately and once that’s been completed, we can move him to a permanent room and give you some privacy with him.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Batman,” he said before turning on his heel and leaving them alone.

Dick’s attention settled back on Wally when Bruce didn’t move to say anything else. Wally moved his hand around, much to Dick’s reluctance, so that he was holding Dick’s hand in his, his thumb rubbing gently over Dick’s fingers.

“Robin,” Bruce started, and Dick looked over at him. “I know you’ve been through a lot, but if you could say anything…” he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

“How did the interrogation go?” Wally asked, at a loss for anything else to say when Dick stayed silent.

Bruce sighed. “He’s a madman. I don’t even know where to start. He was…so fixated on Robin.”

Dick’s fingers tightened around his and Wally glanced down at their hands.

“Dick seems to think so, too,” he whispered.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“The only way he seems comfortable communicating right now is through touch. He’ll tighten or loosen his hold on my hand in reaction to what’s being said,” Wally explained. “Even though his expression never seems to change.”

Bruce smiled, looking a little more at ease. “So he’s still in there.”

“Of course he is,” Wally swore lowly, drawing Dick’s gaze again. “And we shouldn’t sit here and talk about him like he isn’t.”

“Have you tried writing, Robin?” Bruce asked.

Dick blinked at them both and didn’t say anything.

“Maybe later then. As much as I want to stay, I know the doctors are going to take good care of you and Wally won’t leave your side. I need to figure out what to do with the man who hurt you,” Bruce sighed, pushing himself to his feet.

Dick looked up at him as he ran his fingers through his hair and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you again soon,” Bruce said, letting his hand fall away before he left them behind.

Dick’s eyes stayed on the door for a few moments before his gaze returned to Wally. He tried to force a smile for him, but knew it fell flat because of all of guilt he was feeling over Dick’s kidnapping.

“You’ll be out of here in no time, Rob! We’ll be back with the team and we can have movie nights and eat pizza and play video games and it’s going to be so sweet!” he exclaimed, trying to be his usual energetic self. Some of his enthusiasm died when he didn’t get a response from Dick. He sighed. “I’m sorry this happened to you, if I’d just-“

Dick’s grip on his hand became unbearably tight and he hissed at the unexpected pain.

“Dude,” he cried, looking up at him. He saw one of Dick’s eyebrows twitch and he froze. “Dick?” he asked. “Dick are you-“

Before he could continue, the door was pushed open and the doctor from before walked in. He held out a pair of sunglasses for Dick who took them, sliding them on his face. The action was in such contrast to his current demeanor that Wally felt woozy, his mind racing to piece everything together.

“We’re ready to take another brain scan and then you can move somewhere more comfortable. Come with me please,” he explained.

Dick’s hand found his again, holding tightly.

The doctor glanced down with a smile and Wally stared at the side of Dick’s face even though he wasn’t looking at him.

“Your friend can come too, of course.”

Dick’s grip lessened a fraction, but he still clung to him.

“Before we can go, I need to shut down all of the machines in here and remove your IV,” he said, walking around the bed.

Wally felt a little miffed when he casually pulled the pads and wires from Dick’s body like it was no big deal that he was touching him. And maybe it wasn’t a big deal, but after Dick had been beaten and bloodied by a complete stranger, he wouldn’t think he’d welcome any kind of touch, medical or otherwise.

When the wires and the IV were removed, Dick didn’t even need to be prompted before he was sliding off the bed and standing in front of Wally. Dick stiffened at the impact as his feet hit the floor and Wally realized he must not have expected his wounds to smart. Wally stared at him, a little stunned to even see him on his feet in the first place and willingly moving.

He probably looked like an idiot sitting there and starting at Dick who stepped back and tugged his hand, pulling him to his feet. He saw something tighten around Dick’s mouth and knew he must’ve pulled at one of his wounds again. It had to have been the stitches in his arms or his broken ribs.

Wally huffed and stepped close to him, forcing his arm to relax and hang limp at his side. “Don’t pull at your wounds,” he chastised. “You’re going to take longer to heal that way.”

“I think it would be best if you were to sit in the wheelchair while we moved to the MRI room,” the doctor said, smile tight as he pulled one into the room.

“Don’t make me push you into that thing,” Wally said, narrowing his eyes because he knew how defiant Dick could be.

He was surprised when Dick didn’t put up a fight, walking over with Wally to take a seat.

“Would you like to push him?” the doctor asked Wally.

“Oh, uh sure,” he said, awkwardly pulling his hand from Dick’s so he could position himself behind the chair and push him from the room. Wally looked down at the back of Dick’s head as they moved through the halls. His hands were limp in his lap and as far as he could tell, he was looking straight ahead. Whether he was actually seeing what was in front of him was another question entirely and not one he wanted to spend too much time contemplating.

Wally thought they actually might be able to get through the process without an issue and he might be able to start helping Dick when they got to his hospital room.

“Robin we’re going to have you lay down on this machine right here without your glasses,” the doctor explained as they walked into the MRI room. “While the scan is happening, you’ll need to stay completely still. Wally, I want you to wait with me in the other-“

Dick’s hand caught Wally’s arm in a death grip where he was standing next to him. Wally turned to look at him and found him leaning forward in the wheelchair, his other hand fisted in his lap and his chest moving faster as his breathing picked up, showing obvious signs of a panic or anxiety attack.

“Hey, Rob,” Wally said, turning to him. “It’s okay. I’ll only be gone for a couple minutes. Then when it’s all done I’ll be back at your side in a second.”

Dick tightened his hold on Wally’s arm, nails digging into the sleeve of his suit and he looked at the doctor.

“Is there any way I could stay with him?” Wally finally asked.

The doctor pursed his lips. “I’d like him to get through the process on his own if possible. Let’s just get him on the table first.”

“Come on, Rob,” Wally said, helping him out of the chair. Now that he was standing, Wally could see how bad Dick’s breathing really was and his hands started shaking. “It’s going to be okay, I promise,” he soothed, placing a hand in the middle of his back. “I’m going to pick you up and put you on the table.” He carefully pried Dick’s fingers from around his forearm.

Wally wrapped an arm around Dick’s back and one under his legs, lifting him gently into his arms as Dick’s hands clung to his shoulders to hold on. He set him on the table, stretching out his legs as he eased him into lying down. He massaged Dick’s fingers that were still wrapped around his shoulders and worked to pull them free.

“Come on Rob, you know how to relax. It’s going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here.” Wally managed to get one of Dick’s hands free and laid it out at his side. He worked on the other, but it tightened against his ministrations.

Dick’s chest started to heave again, and Wally couldn’t even begin to imagine what thoughts must be going through his head to get him so worked up like that. He was looking at Wally behind his sunglasses and Wally frowned, giving Dick’s hand a squeeze before he looked over at the doctor.

“Please, can you let me stay with him?” he pleaded.

The doctor sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Yes. That would probably be best. Make sure to take of his sunglasses and I’ll start the scan,” he said, turning on his heel to slip into the adjoining room.

“See, Rob?” Wally asked, smiling down at him. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be here the whole time. You can relax now, yeah?”

Dick’s breathing evened out and his fingers loosened their grip. Wally squeezed his hand again, pulling his hand free to rest on the table at his side, their fingers linked together. Wally plucked the sunglasses free from Dick’s face and held them loosely in his fingers, feeling his stomach tighten at the panic that still lingered in Dick’s eyes.

“I’m going to start the scan now. Robin, please look up at the ceiling for me and stay completely still,” the doctor explained over the speaker.

Wally nodded at him and Dick turned his head, eyes looking up at the ceiling. The table moved, sliding into the opening of the MRI machine so the top half of his head was inside. Wally walked beside it, keeping any form of strain off Dick’s arm. It hummed as it started the scan and Wally rubbed his thumb over the skin of Dick’s wrist, keeping the touch rhythmic and hopefully calming.

Dick’s hand stayed relaxed in his and there weren’t any other signs of a panic attack now that Wally was stationed at his side. He tried not to let the behavior bother him, but there wasn’t much about Dick’s condition that _didn’t_ bother him since most of it was so out of character for him.

He tried not to shift too much as he waited while the scans were taken. He knew the process could take a while and didn’t want his nerves to make Dick uncomfortable. He just had to focus on the small things. That Dick was doing okay. That he was alive. And that they’d be moved to a private room after this.

Maybe then he could get some form of response from Dick. Bruce would probably visit again soon, and Dick could get something to eat. He’d need something in his system after only being on an IV for so long. And the chocolate bar Wally had earlier had long since burned through his system.

He focused on the soft rasp of skin as his thumb moved along Dick’s wrist, using the sensation and sound to focus himself and let time pass by. The MRI machine made several loud noises, but they didn’t bother him or Dick since he remained relaxed, keeping his gentle hold on Wally’s fingers.

Wally blinked when the sounds stopped and came back to himself. The table Dick rested on slid back out and he looked to Wally who handed his glasses back to him. He put them on before reaching for Wally’s hand again which he easily gave, the action second nature now.

The doctor reentered the room. “I’m going to go over the scans once the images finish processing and should have some results within the hour. A nurse is waiting in the hallway to take you to your new room.”

“Thank you,” Wally said. He gathered Dick into his arms without much complaint and carried him back to the wheelchair, settling him in. He grasped the handles and pushed him back into the hallway where another man in blue scrubs was waiting for them.

“Follow me this way,” he said, turning back towards the way they’d come.

Wally walked along silently, eyes focused on the nurse’s back as he pushed Dick. He blinked when he felt a hand rest over top of his and glanced down, seeing that Dick had reached back to place his hand over where his was wrapped around the handle of the chair. He uncurled his thumb from the handle and rested it on top of Dick’s fingers, rubbing small circles.

He smiled and kept pushing forward, winding through the halls after the nurse. The doors they passed had numbers on them but were largely unmarked and Wally wondered how they managed to keep track of who was where. He guessed part of that was easier since it was the Watchtower and they didn’t always get much traffic unless there was a large threat to Earth that resulted in a large number of injuries among the League.

“Here we are,” the nurse said, pushing open a door to let Wally and Dick through. “There’s a bathroom through that door,” he said, pointing to the only other door in the room. “And if you need anything urgently, press that red button. Non-emergencies can be handled through the phone and you can request food that way too. Get some rest and get something to eat. You need it,” the nurse said before leaving them behind.

“Nice digs, Rob,” Wally said, rolling the chair over to the bed. He helped Dick stand and lifted him in his arms once again before setting him down on the bed. “You should get something to eat. You’ve got to be hungry after so long. I know I’m starving. So, what sounds good to you? Pizza? Burger? Burritos?” he asked, picking up the phone and running his finger down the list of numbers posted on the wall next to it.

He flashed a grin at Dick and faltered when he saw Dick was curled on his side watching him, his sunglasses resting on the shelf above the bed. Wally’s sense of how small Dick looked returned and the good feeling in his gut soured.

“Any of those options sound good?” He sighed when Dick just stared at him. “Buffet it is then,” he said, failing at lifting his own mood. He cleared his throat and dialed the number for the cafeteria, tapping the fingers of his free hand nervously against his thigh.

“Can I help you?” A woman’s voice answered.

“Hi, I’d like to have some food delivered to Robin’s room,” he said.

“What would you like?” she asked.

“Pizza, spaghetti and meatballs, mashed potatoes, burritos, a salad, chicken curry, and two brownie sundaes,” he listed off.

“We’ll have that up shortly,” she said before the line went dead.

Wally replaced the phone in the cradle and busied himself with pushing the wheelchair against the wall. He looked around for a chair to sit in and found one was nestled in the corner. He pushed it over to the side of Dick’s bed and sat down, avoiding Dick’s eyes that never seemed to leave him.

A knock sounded on the door and he hurried to answer it, glad for the distraction. He moved aside as a cart filled with food was pushed inside. He followed it with a grin and blinked when he saw Dick had managed to get his glasses on in the few seconds Wally had his back turned while answering the door.

“Do you need anything else?” the worker asked when the tray was at the foot of the bed.

“No, that’s it for now,” Wally said, already peeking under the covers on the food to see what they’d brought. He heard the door shut and smiled at Dick. “What do you want to try first?” he asked.

He took a slice of pizza for himself and spooned some mashed potatoes into a bowl, handing it to Dick with a spoon. Wally watched him stare at the food while he munched on his own plate, devouring the first slice of pizza before grabbing another two. Dick carefully lifted a spoonful of the mash to his mouth and took a small bite.

He ate slowly while Wally practically devoured the rest of the cart. He handed his unfinished bowl back to Wally when he’d eaten half of it. Wally frowned, staring down at the uneaten food that was left.

“Aren’t you hungrier than that?” he asked, looking up at Dick.

Dick stared down at his hands in his lap.

“Okay, so no mashed potatoes. But I have dessert,” he said with a grin, pulling out the two sundaes. “One for you and one for me. I doubt it’ll be as good as something made by Alfred, but we can give it a shot. What do you say?”

Dick took the sundae Wally held out for him, but while Wally ate his, he mostly pushed the ice cream around in the bowl, mixing it up as it slowly melted. The sundae was well on its way to becoming a puddle when he held it out to Wally after he’d cleaned his own bowl.

“Dick…” Wally said softly, staring at his uneaten ice cream.

He held it out more insistently and Wally reluctantly took it, eating the ice cream slower than he had everything else, the sundae not tasting as sweet as it normally would. He sighed when he finished and stacked the dirty plates neatly on the tray before rolling it out into the hallway to be picked up.

When he made to sit down in his chair again, Dick caught his hand.

“What is it?” he asked.

Dick tugged insistently, pulling him close to the bed.

“What…” He bumped into the side of the bed and glanced down, noticing that Dick had pressed himself to the opposite side of the bed to make room for another body. He shook his head. “Dick, I shouldn’t. Your injuries could be aggravated.”

Dick tugged on his arm sharply, staring at him with his wide, blue eyes. Wally groaned, shoulders dropping in defeat.

“Okay, okay,” he relented. “Let me just pull off my boots.” He perched on the edge of his chair, pulling one of his boots off and then the other, letting them drop heavily to the floor. When he was free he laid down carefully on the bed, not wanting to accidentally jostle Dick and cause him more pain than he’d already been through.

He’d barely relaxed into a comfortable position when Dick closed the distance between them, curling into his side. Wally forced himself not to stiffen as his eyes widened in shock. His arms rested awkwardly at his sides before he carefully slid one under Dick’s head and draped the other over his waist, giving him space to move closer.

Wally swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to keep his heart from kicking up speed in his chest at the feeling of Dick pressed against his side. He liked their proximity and the feeling of Dick’s small, warm body next to his a little too much.

But he didn’t deserve it. Not their proximity and not anything else. Not when he couldn’t even protect his best friend from madmen who wanted to break him and watch him bleed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick stared at where Wally was sleeping next to him on the hospital bed. After he’d eaten an entire cart of food, it hadn’t taken long for him to doze off. Dick was fine with that. He didn’t need Wally to be awake as long as he was there next to him. He knew Wally was concerned and he knew everyone was trying to get him to talk, but as soon as he talked the spell would be broken.

Because he knew that he was dreaming and he’s not really in the Watchtower. He can’t be. The timing when Wally showed up in the basement and him being freed from the manacles and chains was too perfect. That didn’t happen in real life and it must’ve been his brain trying to get him to leave and make his escape before the Punisher could lock him up again and give him more severe injuries.

He’d been adamant about making Dick sing, too. And his snark had gone unappreciated, not that that was a surprise since most villains grew tired of him quickly. When he was a kid it had mainly been an excuse to give Bruce more time to get the drop on the criminals and soon enough became part of who he was.

But he was sure that as soon as he said something the illusion, or the dream or however he was being granted these few moments of peace would be cut short and he’d be thrust back into the nightmare of that basement, left to experience as much pain as the Punisher wanted to give him.

The only thing Dick didn’t understand was why his body ached so much. If this was an illusion he would’ve expected his injuries to not bother him at all so that he could really focus on being at peace in his own imagination. Unless his actual body was being moved and he was just feeling it in his dream because that’s how bad the injuries were. Or his brain was trying to compensate and make the illusion as believable as possible and creating these moments of pain where he’d been injured.

But he had Wally. It was a small comfort in the crushing reality of everything else, but it was Wally and he was going to give himself everything he’d been denying in the real world. He’d hold his hand and curl into his side and make this the best damn fantasy he’d ever be allowed to experience if it meant forgetting what was waiting for him when he woke up.

Dick sighed and curled closer, Wally’s arm involuntarily tightening around his shoulders at the movement, not that he was going anywhere. Wally was warm. He was always warm, but now that he was letting himself be close, Wally’s warmth was all-consuming. It practically burned him from the power and brightness of it and instead of pulling away from the intense heat, Dick wanted to get as close as possible and maybe even let himself burn up right along with it.

He heard the doorknob turn and snatched his glasses from the shelf above his head, slipping them on his face as he straightened and sat up. The movement caused Wally to groan and shift, his arm involuntarily wrapping around Dick’s waist since he wasn’t laying down anymore and Dick couldn’t even fight the impulse to rest his hand over Wally’s arm, not holding it there, but letting himself revel in the touch.

Bruce walked in, his cape billowing around his feet and Dick could see the tense pull at his lips. He probably looked much worse underneath the cowl, not that he was going to let anyone else see him like that and Dick was one of the few people who knew the signs of his stress and pain.

“Dick,” he said. He pursed his lips and he knew Bruce was looking at where Wally was in bed next to him. “You should get some rest yourself. You’ve been through a lot and it’ll give your injuries time to heal.”

Dick reached up and pulled his glasses off but didn’t acknowledge the statement. Bruce could think and worry all he wanted, and Dick was going to enjoy every moment he got in this fantasy reality. It’s not like he would’ve listened to him in the real world either.

Bruce walked around to his side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We’re going to punish the man who did this to you, I promise. And when you’re healed enough we can take you back to the Manor and you can sleep in your own bed. Alfred will be happy to see you.”

Dick’s throat tightened, and he ducked his head. He missed Alfred. It would be good to see him and eat some of his cooking. Not that he really wanted to eat much of anything. He felt sick and gross, his stomach tight with anxiety and nerves as he fought to push all thoughts of the Punisher from his mind.

“I saw the cart in the hallway, did you get something to eat or was it all for Wally?” he continued.

Dick looked over his shoulder at Wally who was still fast asleep, his lips parted on gentle breaths as a drop of drool slid out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled at the sight, feeling his nerves settle at seeing something that was so familiar from the countless sleepovers they’d shared.

Bruce hummed next to him, not sounding very happy. “I won’t force you but try and eat something substantial soon. I do want to try something though if you’re willing,” he said, setting a pad of paper and a pen in Dick’s lap. “I know you’re not up to talking but do you think you could write and let us know that you’re okay?”

Dick stared down at the paper and fiddled with the sheets. He didn’t know if it would break the illusion if he wrote. He didn’t really consider that the same as speaking and since the illusion was a creation of his brain then it shouldn’t pull him out of the oasis it had made for him and it would definitely make things easier on him with navigating the dreamscape. The stronger his interactions, the deeper he could go.

He pulled the cap off the pen and scribbled out a little note.

_I’m okay. I’ll be better when I’m out of bed._

The corner of Bruce’s mouth ticked up. “I figured as much. Do you need anything? Food? Water?”

Dick glanced down at Wally again, knowing he had everything he needed right there with him.

_No. I’m okay. You do what you need to do._

Bruce sighed and placed a warm hand on his back.

“Okay, but if you need me, have Wally call on the phone and I’ll be here in a second.”

He stepped back, still watching Dick like he was afraid he was going to disappear. Dick didn’t want to disappear again, but he knew he would if he broke the spell.

_I’ll be fine. You can go._

Bruce nodded and turned on his heel, only pausing once more at the door before he disappeared into the hallway. It clicked shut and Wally tensed next to him, the sound pulling him from his rest. His arm pulled away from Dick’s waist as he stretched, arching his back against the bed before he let out a breath and settled back on the mattress.

Dick waited, his mind focused on the bad of paper and the words he’d scribbled. He was almost wanting to know if this was the last moment he would have before being pulled back to the basement and would be left without Wally or anyone else again. But nothing changed.

“Dick?” Wally asked from behind him, voice still thick with sleep.

Dick set the paper and pen on top of the sheets and pulled his knees up to his chest, ignoring the twinge in his legs and arms.

“Hey, you okay?” Wally asked.

He felt more than saw Wally sit up when his warmth radiated in the space at his side and his chest pressed against his back as his hand settled on the bed behind his back, causing it to dip. Dick looked over his shoulder, finding Wally sitting up next to him, eyes filled with concern.

He could still see the lingering guilt at the edges of his vision and Dick hated that. If this was his dream, Wally shouldn’t be feeling guilty about anything. Especially his kidnapping. He had nothing to do with it. There was nothing he could’ve stopped when none of them expected a separate attack to come when the team was casing the warehouse. Wally had been focused on the mission like the rest of them. Nothing was his fault.

Dick sighed and leaned into Wally’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. Wally stiffened next to him before his arm wrapped around his back gently.

He smiled. He was happy here. He was safe in Wally’s arms. Nothing could touch him here.

“Hey, what’s that?”

Dick’s smile fell away and he frowned, blinking his eyes open when Wally shifted underneath him. He raised his head to find Wally reaching for the pad of paper he’d written on. He picked it up and froze when his eyes landed on the blue ink on the top of the page.

He turned to face Dick, his eyes shining with hope and Dick’s throat constricted on how beautifully green and vibrant Wally’s eyes were. And how _close_ they were.

“You wrote?” he asked, grin pulling at his lips as a laugh spilled out from between his lips.

Dick blinked rapidly, trying to refocus his attention. He glanced down at the pad of paper and cut his gaze to the side, shrugging in response to Wally’s question. He heard Wally gasp behind him and whirled around when soft fingers touched his cheek.

Wally was staring at him. His lips parted and mouth open in an expression of awe that made his eyes look even bigger and brighter. Dick’s own lips parted, wanting to ask him what the hell he was so shocked about, but he couldn’t let himself form the words. He needed to know what was going to happen and this was the worst time to break the illusion.

“You’re still in there,” he whispered. “You’re really still in there.”

Dick rolled his eyes and Wally laughed a little hysterically before his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a crushing hug. He hissed as the cuts on his back were smothered and pressure was put on his ribs.

“Oh shit,” Wally said, immediately releasing him and flinching back. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need anything? Should I call the nurse?” he asked in a panicked rush, hands flailing as he spotted the telephone.

Dick caught his hand in the air and gingerly moved so he was sitting cross-legged and facing Wally. He squeezed Wally’s hand and smiled, relieved when he started to calm down once his attention was redirected back at him.

Wally sighed, shoulders slumping. “Sorry for freaking out,” he grumbled. “I just…I was so scared,” he admitted, staring down at where Dick was still holding his hand. “I’m still scared. When we found you in that basement and you looked so bad…I don’t know what I would’ve done if we hadn’t gotten you to the Watchtower in time. You stopped breathing on the BatPlane and I thought my heart was going to stop.”

He glanced up, green meeting blue and Dick saw all the guilt and pain swirling in the depths of his gaze, muting the joy and sunlight that always seemed to radiate from him. Dick released Wally’s hands in favor of wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to press their foreheads together. Wally’s hands went to his hips, not squeezing or moving, but offering support nonetheless.

“I can’t lose you, Dick. You’re my best friend and I-“ he cut himself off, face falling. “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you,” he whispered.

Dick’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He wanted to give it to Wally as much as he wanted Wally’s own. He loved him. He just wished Wally was really there so he could tell him in person.

Wally sighed, pulling him from his thoughts as he squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders sagging under where Dick’s arms rested from the weight of everything pressing in on them. Wally licked his lips, drawing Dick’s gaze.

“Sorry, you don’t need me dumping all of this on you. Not when you’ve had so much to deal with yourself, Dick. Dick?” he asked.

Dick raised his gaze from where he’d been staring at Wally’s mouth and met his eyes. There was mostly confusion there and some lingering guilt, but there was also something shining below all of that. Something that he could see Wally was trying to bury. Something Dick didn’t think he wanted him to bury.

Dick sat back for a moment, pulling his arms from around Wally’s shoulders so he could cup his face between his palms.

“Dick?” he asked again and that spark that he was trying to smother in his gaze was seeping into his voice too.

This was a dream so what he did wouldn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. He was already indulging himself more than he ever had before, and he’d wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Wally for so long.

Bruce would tell him that he shouldn’t do anything that would make the consequences difficult to deal with in the real world, but Bruce wasn’t there and he didn’t care. He was going to give himself this. If it helped him through whatever trap was waiting for him when he woke up, he was at least going to have this.

Dick shifted forward and pressed his lips against Wally’s. They were soft and still managed to taste sweet even though it had to have been at least an hour since he ate those ice cream sundaes. His eyes slid shut and let himself enjoy the kiss for a few moments before he pulled back, letting out a sigh.

He didn’t open his eyes at first, worried whatever he saw was going to pull him from his dream.

“Dick, look at me,” Wally said softly.

He ducked his head, biting his lip.

“Please look at me,” he pleaded, warm hands running up his sides.

He sighed and opened his eyes, lifting his head to meet Wally’s gaze. Wally was smiling, and the sight helped him to relax.

“I’m not mad if that’s what you were worried about,” he said, clearing his throat. Dick watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I’ve actually liked you as more than a friend for a while…” he trailed off awkwardly, pulling one of his hands from Dick’s side to rub the back of his neck.

Dick smiled and bit his lip, feeling happy and relieved and ecstatic. He almost wanted to laugh. Scratch that, he wanted to sing and jump and flip and shout it form the rooftops. He wanted to paint it in the stars so everyone could see. He wanted to light up the sky with all the awe of the northern lights.

Even if none of this was real, his feelings still were and maybe it was a sign that if dream-Wally liked him then the real one could to.

Wally must’ve seen how happy he was on his face because he laughed and pulled Dick into his lap, hugging him as tightly as he could with his injuries.

“This is definitely the happiest I’ve been all day,” he whispered. “Second happiest was when I learned you were going to be okay.”

Dick rested his head on Wally’s shoulder, soaking up his warmth and the overwhelming feeling of safety he exuded whenever they were together, but now more than ever.

“I’m never going to let you go now, I hope you know that. No way is my boyfriend going to be kidnapped when I’m around,” he continued.

Dick grinned, warmth bursting to life in his chest at the idea of them being boyfriends.

“You like that, huh?” he asked, brushing his lips over Dick’s forehead after catching sight of his smile.

Dick nodded, and Wally chuckled.

“How long?” he asked with a relieved and happy sigh. “How long have you liked me like this?”

Dick shrugged and reached for the pad of paper to scribble out an answer.

_I dunno. It’s been a while._

“Me too,” Wally agreed. “I don’t remember when my feelings changed. And I never thought that anything would come out of it, but now it did and here we are.”

Dick grinned and ducked his head, snuggling closer.

“Do you think you might be able to get some sleep now? I know it’s been an awful day for you and I don’t even know if you’re tired after surgery and everything, but sleep would do you good. And I promise that I won’t go anywhere,” he added with a smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes and elbowed Wally in the side. Even in his dream, Wally had the same kind of humor. But there was really no reason he wouldn’t because he knew Wally. He knew him almost as well as he knew himself.

Wally chuckled and wrapped his arms more securely around his waist. “Is this okay?” he asked, looking worried for a moment that he might be holding on too tightly and was about to pull back to give him space.

Dick caught his hand and nodded, sagging against his side. Wally leaned back, and Dick let gravity take him, keeping his muscles relaxed as they settled into the mattress below them and knowing he wouldn’t be hurt by the fall. He rested his head over Wally’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and faster than a normal human’s, but it was Wally’s and that was what made it so special.

Dick settled into his warmth and let his eyes slide shut. He wasn’t that tired. There was some lingering exhaustion since he was healing, and probably only because his body was physically exhausted in the real world. He didn’t know what was going on there and he didn’t really care. Not when he was here in Wally’s arms.

He just hoped that when he fell asleep here in his dreamworld, he wouldn’t be pulled back to what was actually happening around him and forced to live through endless pain at the hands of a madman again. It would be so much easier if he could stay here forever and be ignorant of whatever kind of pain he was experiencing.

Because here was safe. Here was home. Here, he had Wally the way he’d been wanting him for so long and that’s more than he could ever ask for, even from a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head in the door*
> 
> Yeah so I know it's been like a week, but I've been sick and writing was super slow. But enjoy the update? I had a lot of fun writing the first half of this chapter so I hope you like it!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

_Dick gasped, the knife drawing a sharp line down his thigh. He was on fire, it felt like the muscle was being ripped apart. He froze, panic constricting his chest. What if it permanently damaged the muscle? What if he was never able to flip or fly again? His breathing picked up at the thought and it only made the pain worse because this time it was radiating through his chest and chilling his core._

_“Is the pretty bird ready to sing for me now?” the Punisher asked, stepping in front of him._

_Dick didn’t see him, his mind too focused on what would happen if he was grounded for the rest of his life. He needed to fly. He needed it like air. He needed it like Wally needed to run. He’d die without it._

_“Is that not enough for you?” Punisher asked, pressing the tip of the dagger against his cheek. “How disappointing. I was really hoping for a lovely tune,” he said before he started to whistle, low and slow in the dark of the basement._

_Dick tugged at his arms, but they remained steadfast. His legs jerked, rattling the chains and sending searing pain up his thigh, the fire burning every inch of him and eating him up inside._

_“Look at the little birdy, look at the little birdy,” he sang, walking around Dick until he was behind him. He felt the point of the dagger dig into his shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough to let him know it was there and all it would take would be just enough pressure to send it sliding into his back._

_The doors burst open and Dick lifted his head, hope blooming in his chest that he might finally be rescued and given the freedom that he was desperate for._

_A blur of yellow flew into the room, coming to stand in front of Dick. Wally. His eyes were wide, filled with panic as he took in the cuts covering Dick’s body and the manacles keeping him chained._

_Suddenly, the Punisher appeared behind him, smile gleeful as he raised the dagger over his head, staring at a point in Wally’s back._

_Dick opened his mouth to scream, no sound coming out as the dagger plunged down, down, down and-_

“Wall-“ Dick cut off his scream for Wally mid-shout, clamping a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened and he bolted up in bed. He looked at the hospital room around him. He’d done it. He’d finally broken the illusion. He was going to be forced back into that basement. He’d suffer, and Wally was going to end up dead because he wasn’t strong enough to save him. He wasn’t strong enough to save himself.

Wally would bleed out on the floor in front of him and it was going to be all his fault.

“Dick?” Wally asked, hands hovering over his body from where he’d sat up next to him. “Did you just…talk?”

Dick’s panic skyrocketed. He shoved at the blankets wrapped around his legs and fought to free himself from the bed. He didn’t have long. Punisher would come through the door. Hell, he could probably come through the window to get to him because it was all going to fall apart. It was all going to fall apart because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut.

“Dick, calm down,” Wally said.

He didn’t hear him. He had to get out. He had to get free.

He pushed himself from the bed, stumbling on the floor as the soreness in his legs jarred him. He gripped the strands of his hair, breaths coming faster as his vision swam with unseen images of darkness and blood and crazed smiles.

“Dick you’re safe,” Wally said, hurrying after him. “It was just a nightmare. He can’t get to you here.”

“No,” he croaked, shoving Wally’s hands away from him. “He’s going to get me. He’ll find me. All of this is going to disappear.”

Wally made another move to grab him and Dick reared back, his legs shaking like mad and making him stumble. Wally sped around him, catching him around the waist to keep him from falling and hurting himself further.

“Shh, Dick, it’s okay,” Wally murmured, running a hand through his hair. “It was just a nightmare.”

“Nightmare’s real, nightmare’s real,” he babbled, staring at the floor and trying to blink away the sight of blood as his chest heaved on barely-there breaths. “The dream’s going to end. If I could just learn to shut up, you wouldn’t be dead. My fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Dick, what are you talking about?” Wally asked. If he didn’t have superspeed he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep up with the three different directions Dick’s statements had taken.

“I’m gonna lose you. I just got you and I’m going to lose you.” He sniffed as tears filled his vision and muffled everything around him. They replaced the blood and he was glad. He didn’t want to see Wally’s blood. He didn’t want to see that bright yellow covered in an unnatural red.

“You’re not going to lose me Dick, I promise,” Wally said, gripping his face in his hands. He brought their gazes together and Dick sobbed. Wally was so bright. He was so beautiful, and he was dying. The Punisher was going to kill him and take the person he loved. “I swear that I’ll stay with you.”

Dick raised shaking fingers and brushed them over Wally’s cheek and the freckles that covered the skin. The touch made him sob harder. He wanted this to be real so badly. He wanted to be free. He didn’t want to see those beautiful freckles standing out against pale, lifeless skin.

“You’re never going back to that basement. I promise you. You’re free from it,” he continued, and Dick shook his head.

“I’m not free,” he mumbled through his sobs and gasps for air. “I’m dreaming and when I wake up, I’m going to be chained up again and you’re not going to be there, and I don’t want to go back there. Don’t make me go back there. I’d rather die than be without you.”

Wally froze, body stiffening underneath him. Dick sobbed harder because this had to be it. This was the moment the illusion was going to turn to mist and the darkness and pain and blood was going to return.

“Dick, do you…” he started. “Do you think that you’re stuck in a dream right now?” He forced Dick to look at him when he tried to look away and brought their gazes together, Wally’s green eyes searching his own. “Tell me you don’t think that none of this is real.”

“What else could it be?” he asked miserably. “You wanting to be my boyfriend is too good to be true and when you came to rescue me the timing was too perfect.”

“Dick, I swear to you,” Wally said firmly, holding his gaze. “All of this is real. I love you. You’re free from that basement and you’re never going back. That man can’t hurt you again. What can I do to convince you of that?”

Dick sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand under his nose to wipe away the snot. Wally sighed and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re going to need sooooo much therapy for this,” he mumbled into Dick’s hair.

Dick couldn’t help himself, he giggled through the wet mess of snot and tears that decorated his face.

Wally sighed and pressed a kiss to his head. “There you are.” He tightened his hold on him and Dick sagged against his chest. “There you are,” he murmured.

The door was pulled open and Dick tensed in Wally’s arms, ready to run for fear of whatever nightmare was coming back for him. Wally rubbed a hand up and down his back and looked up calmly, finding Bruce standing at the edge of the room looking at them.

“What happened?” he asked, voice tense.

“Dick had a nightmare and we learned why he wasn’t talking,” Wally explained.

Bruce hurried over to them and knelt next to Dick, not hesitating to pull off his cowl. Dick reluctantly looked up at him, meeting his gaze with watery blue eyes.

“Hi Bruce,” he mumbled.

Bruce sighed and wrapped an arm around Dick, pulling him against his chest in a hug. Wally let him go, knowing they needed the most time together after what happened.

“You remember everything?” he asked, pulling away and placing two hands on Dick’s shoulders. “No lapses in memory or misunderstandings?”

“About that…” Wally hedged.

“What is it?” Bruce immediately asked, gaze snapping up to him.

“Dick thought that everything after he was rescued by us was his imagination and an illusion his brain created to compensate for the pain and stress he was under.”

“Is that true?” Bruce asked, tone soft as he turned to Dick.

Dick stared down at his hands, his cheeks flaming as shame filled every crevice inside of him.

“It’s okay, Dick,” Bruce sighed. “You’re safe. That man can’t hurt you anymore, I promise. Do you think you’d be up for a visitor later?”

“Who?” he mumbled.

“Black Canary.”

He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes. The therapy was already starting and he still wasn’t completely convinced that this wasn’t all in his head.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“I’ll go make the call,” he said before pulling Dick into another hug.

Dick let himself be handled. He was too drained to protest and was almost afraid of what would happen if he did fight back. It could bring all of this to an end that much sooner and he wasn’t ready to face the possibility of facing the dark again.

Bruce passed him back to Wally who gathered him in his arms and let him rest against his chest.

“I’m going to be right back. Don’t leave this room and keep him calm,” he told Wally.

Dick felt Wally nod above him and saw Bruce straighten out of the corner of his eye before he left through the door.

“So,” Wally started, and Dick blinked, staring at the wall in front of him. “Since you thought this was all a dream is that why you let yourself kiss me?”

He groaned and buried his face in his hands as the realization set in. If this really wasn’t a dream, then he could’ve royally fucked things up between them. Wally chuckled, body shaking underneath Dick where he was slumped against his chest.

“I’m glad though,” he said, trying to pull Dick’s hands away from his face. “Even if you were convinced this was a dream to keep yourself safe from the pain you were experiencing, I’m glad it happened. Because I have a feeling that you wouldn’t have told me otherwise and I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Do what?” he grumbled, finally raising his head when Wally closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Dick sighed, sagging against him as his arms automatically wrapped around Wally’s shoulders. Wally’s warmth was slowly seeping into him, reaching the corners that had been so cold for the past day.

Someone cleared their throat and Wally jolted back, eyes wide as his entire face flushed a bright red. Dick looked over his shoulder and found Bruce standing there, cowl pulled back. He smiled sheepishly, and Bruce raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable.

“When did this happen?” he asked.

“A bit after the last time you visited,” Dick said, feeling embarrassed. He was a little worried that he was going to get in trouble for starting something romantic with Wally.

“I see,” he said, voice not giving anything away. “Anyway, I’ve called Black Canary. She’s going to zeta from Mt. Justice in a moment and will be here shortly. The team was eagerly asking after your well-being and they’re glad that you’re going to be okay.”

Dick’s stomach sank at the thought of seeing them again. He didn’t know how much they’d seen of him when he was a bleeding and broken mess on the floor, but so much felt different now. Especially since he felt so out of place and uncertain of the world around him. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he saw them again.

He wouldn’t be able to patrol until his injuries healed and he knew they’d want him to visit the Cave to at least give his hellos. But what else was he supposed to do? How did he address the experience he’d had? What would they think of him?

“You don’t have to see them right away,” Bruce added, and Dick jolted, wondering when he’d started staring at the floor. “Take your time and you can visit when you’re ready.”

He nodded.

“I’m going to meet Black Canary at the zeta tubes and walk her up here. Try and get seated in a chair or in bed before we get back. I’d rather you not hurt your injuries by lying on the floor when you don’t have to.” Bruce turned on his heel and pulled up his cowl, walking from the room and leaving Dick and Wally alone.

“Okay, you heard him,” Wally said, struggling to get his feet underneath him with Dick still in his lap.

Dick didn’t move, and Wally sighed.

“Come on, dude, it’s going to be okay. It’s just Dinah. You’ve talked to her before.”

“That’s not it,” Dick admitted, resting his head on Wally’s shoulder. “It’s the team.”

“One step at a time, right?” Wally asked, finally managing to pull himself out from underneath Dick to get him to his feet.

Dick sagged against him, not willing to hold himself up as he tried to think over what was going to happen. Wally finally got frustrated enough that he hooked his arm under his legs and lifted him from the ground, holding him close to his chest.

“You’ll be back on your feet before you know it. Make a pitstop at the Cave before you head back to the Manor. You can let everyone know you’re alive and don’t have to hang around for any of the awkward conversations before you get home,” Wally explained, setting him down on the bed.

Dick curled onto his side and faced Wally who perched on the edge of the mattress. He ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and he sighed at the touch, glad to have him there to help ground him.

“Hey Wally?” he asked, staring at where his fingers were curled towards his palms on top of the hospital sheets.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything for you, babe,” he agreed immediately.

Warmth spread through Dick’s chest at the name and he knew he would’ve been grinning like an idiot if things had gone differently on their mission.

“Don’t tell the rest of the team about…” he trailed off.

“About you thinking this is all a dreamworld?” he asked.

Dick sighed. “Yeah. That.”

Wally chuckled. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell them anything they don’t need to know. They can know you’re safe and you’ll make a full recovery. Beyond that, it’s nobody’s business but yours unless you want to share it.”

He closed his eyes. “You’re the best.”

Wally’s fingers found his hand and squeezed tightly, lifting his hand to press a kiss to the back of his hand. Dick smiled. The change between them was almost natural. It was like everything was different, but still the same. It didn’t seem like there was anything that could pull them apart.

“You should sit up and get your glasses on before Dinah gets here. Make sure you’re comfortable and you aren’t pulling at your wounds before you have to talk about everything else,” Wally murmured.

Dick sighed and carefully braced his arm on the mattress, gently moving himself so he was sitting up. Wally stood and positioned the pillows behind his back to give him something to lean against and handed him his glasses.

He slipped them on and crossed his legs on the bed, forever unable to sit like a normal person. He reached for Wally’s hand and linked their fingers together, soaking up the warmth pressed against his palm. The warmth that was real and signified life. Wally was alive. Wally was there. And so was Dick. They were together and Dick was beyond grateful for it.

The door slid open and Dinah walked in ahead of Bruce. She smiled and braced her hands on her hips.

“Nice to see that you’re awake and doing well,” she said.

Dick nodded.

“Wally,” Bruce said. “The Flash would like a chance to talk to you. He just arrived on the Watchtower and I think it would be best to give Dick some time alone with Black Canary.”

“Right,” Wally sighed. He offered Dick a small smile and squeezed his hand before pulling away and shuffling out of the room.

“If you need anything I’ll be right outside,” Bruce said before he left them alone and shut the door behind him.

“Hello Robin,” Dinah said, turning the chair that was still next to the bed so she could face Dick more fully. “How are you doing?”

He smiled and could feel how tight it was around the corners. “I’ve had better days.”

She nodded. “I think that’s understandable. It’s not every day you’re kidnapped by a madman bent on hurting you.”

Dick ducked his head.

“How are your injuries?”

“Healing,” he said. “I’ve had worse so it’s not a big deal.”

“Maybe not,” Dinah agreed. “Physical injuries do heal, but what I’m concerned about is your belief that your rescue was a fabrication created by your mind.”

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. He wished Wally was there. He wanted his warmth and light. “So, Batman told you about that?”

“He did. What do you think could help you understand that what you’re living through and experiencing is completely real?”

“I…don’t know. If I did, I probably would’ve realized it was real the second I woke up,” Dick admitted.

“How would you feel about seeing the man who hurt you again?”

Dick’s throat tightened, and he felt panic spread through his limbs like wildfire. He tightened his hands into fists, fighting against the shaking in his fingers and his need to bolt from the room to. He needed Wally. He needed to know he was going to be safe. He had to be sure there wasn’t anyone creeping around the corners and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“He-he can’t…”

“He won’t be able to hurt you,” Dinah said calmly. “But if you were to see that he’s locked up in a cell and can’t get to you, would that give you some closure? Perhaps give you a center to slowly find your equilibrium again?”

“I…I don’t know,” he whispered.

“You’ve been through a lot. You don’t have to make a decision right away, but I think it would be something to consider. And if not, then we can have another conversation later. Is there anything you’d like to share with me? About the team? About Wally?”

“How’s the team?” he asked, voice soft.

“They’re fine. Mostly worried about you,” she said, voice kind. “They’re eager for you to come back so they can be certain you’re healing and we’re not simply being gentle with them,” she explained and pushed her chair back. “I’m also relieved that you’re safe. None of us are going to forgive the man who did this. He’s going to be punished for his crimes.”

Dick nodded, and she gave him one last onceover before she walked towards the door and left him alone.

He let out a heavy breath and sagged against the pillows behind him, feeling more drained than the short conversation should’ve left him. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than a peaceful world of sunshine and warmth to come envelop him and make the pain go away.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost like a brick wall slammed down between Wally and Dick when he stepped through that door and it shut behind him. He sighed and turned to face the hallway, surprised to actually find his uncle standing there in his Flash uniform.

He looked up at Bruce standing next to him. “I thought you were just using him as an excuse to get me out of the room.”

“I don’t need an excuse to get you out of the room when a conversation is happening you don’t need to be privy to,” Bruce said.

“Fair enough,” Wally grumbled and shuffled over to his uncle who pulled him into a quick hug.

“Come on, Kid,” Barry said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go for a walk and have a chat.”

“Uhhhh sure,” he said, letting himself get pulled down the hallway. “What’s up?”

“How’s Robin doing?”

Wally glanced over his shoulder, half hoping he’d get to see some sign of him or that he’d be chasing them down with a huge grin on his face like usual when they ended up in the same place because of their mentors. But there was a not so shocking lack of his favorite boy wonder chasing after him.

“He’s…god I don’t even know, Uncle B,” he sighed, turning back to face the hallway in front of him. “He thought that me rescuing him was a dream and that he was still trapped in the basement of that housing complex. I still think he’s not entirely convinced he’s free from that nightmare and I don’t know how to help him.”

Barry squeezed his shoulder. “You’re doing the best you can to offer him your support. Things aren’t going to get better overnight. And you can’t be expected to be the only person responsible for helping Robin get better. It’s going to take time and a lot of people.”

“I know that,” Wally groaned. “But there has to be something that I can do!”

“You’re already doing it,” he murmured. “You’re staying by his side and giving him comfort and something concrete to hold onto.”

“What if it’s not enough?” he whispered. “What if I’m not helping at all?”

Barry chuckled. “I’m sure you’re helping so much more than you realize. The two of you have been joined at the hip practically since you met. If there’s anyone who’s going to help him get back on his feet, it’s going to be you. Batman will do what he can, but parents aren’t always the best source of comfort and I know that you have an extra interest in making sure he’s okay.”

Wally felt himself flush and cleared his throat. “Yeah, about that…” he started. “Rob and I…we’re kind of dating now I guess?” He scratched his cheek. “We haven’t really talked about it much, just kissed a couple of times though,” he added in a rush.

Barry grinned. “Way to go, Kid. I’m proud of you.”

Wally’s flush deepened. “God when you say it like that it sounds so wrong,” he groaned.

He chuckled. “You were crushing on him long enough that I was worried you’d never work up the guts to make a move and tell him how you felt.”

Wally nodded sagely. “That’s because I didn’t.”

Barry raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. “Rob kissed me, which wouldn’t really worry me, except for why he did it.”

“Because he likes you?” Barry asked.

“No, I mean yes, but that’s not the point. Rob kissed me because he thought he hadn’t really been rescued and was making all of this up. So, he wanted to give himself as much happiness as he could before being dragged back.”

Barry sucked in a breath.

“Yeah…how…how am I supposed to help him deal with that?” Wally asked softly.

“I’m sorry, Kid, that’s…neither of you should have to be experiencing something like this. Just give him as much support as you can.” Barry tightened his arm around Wally’s shoulders and kept him pressed against his side.

“Is that all you wanted? I know Rob is still talking to Black Canary, but-“

“There was actually something else,” Barry interrupted gently. “I’m not sure how you would feel about seeing him, but…look, the man who hurt Robin is down in the holding cells. I don’t know what you’d say to him or if you even wanted to say anything, but if you wanted to see him I could take you down there.”

Wally froze mid-step, the hold Barry still had around his shoulders almost causing him to fall forward.

“What?” he asked when Barry straightened. “You want to take me down to see the man who…who did that to Rob?”

“Only if you want to. I know it’s going to be tough for the whole team to move past this because of how it happened, but if it offers you some closure…” he trailed off and sighed. “It’s only if you want to though. Robin might want to go down and see him later and I thought it might be best if you saw him first to help with that if it happens. But if it’s not going to help you at all then you don’t even have to be in the same room as him.”

Wally’s gaze dropped to the floor as he thought it over. He hated the man for what he’d done to Dick and he never wanted to come face-to-face with him, more than he already had anyway, but if it could help him give Dick support later then he’d do anything it took. He squared his shoulders and looked back up at his uncle, lips thinning into a line. “I want to see him.”

Barry nodded. “Let’s go, Kid. I’m sure it’s going to be a long day for all of us with what’s coming.”

“It’s already been a long day,” Wally muttered as they wove through the halls.

He barely paid attention to his surroundings, his mind filled with thoughts of Dick and what he was going to say when he faced the man who’d caused him so much pain. What was he going to say to Dick when he had to tell him that he’d stood face-to-face with the man who’d hurt him?

He swallowed as they descended the steps towards the holding cells. Barry’s hand tightened on his shoulder and Wally took a shaky breath.

“You can still turn back if you want to,” Barry murmured.

“It’s just,” Wally said, slowing to a stop. “Have you seen him yet?”

Barry closed his eyes and nodded. “And it’s not pretty.”

“Not pretty how?” Wally asked.

Barry squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t feel right comparing him to the Joker, but…”

“Shit,” Wally breathed. He hadn’t thought it could be that bad. Dick had told him about some of his experiences fighting with the Joker and there was no rhyme or reason to anything he did other than to cause pain and chaos. And to think Dick had been subjected to something like that for so long.

“You can still back out if you don’t want to see him.”

He shook his head. “No. I…I need to do this. I need to be prepared to be there for Rob.”

“If you’re sure,” Barry said, nudging him forward.

The first few cells were empty, and Wally wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting. Maybe some huge monsters or maniacal villains too dangerous to be kept on Earth so they were locked up tightly in space. Then they got to the fifth cell where a man was sitting serenely in the center of the floor. He was cross-legged, wearing a garish grey jumpsuit that had obviously been provided by the heroes of the League.

There was an inhibitor collar around his neck, but Wally new the only reason that was there was to subdue him with shocks if they needed to. He tilted his head and grinned when Wally stepped into view.

“Oh, I recognize you,” he said, rocking backwards and forwards once before settling again. “You were the boy who took Robin away from me.” He tutted. “I don’t like it when my playthings are taken away.”

Anger surged up inside Wally and he practically pressed himself against the glass, a bloodlust he’d never experienced before taking over every thought and feeling in his body and mind.

“He’s not your plaything,” he growled.

The man laughed. “Not anymore thanks to you. And I was having so much fun breaking him in.”

“Kid,” Barry said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. You’re vibrating.”

Wally fought to reign in his temper and slow his breathing even when his anger threatened to overtake him. It took several minutes before he was able to calm himself enough that he stopped vibrating. It did nothing to dissipate the fire blazing in his chest and the thoughts screaming for revenge and his blood after he’d hurt the person Wally cared about most.

“Are you gonna bring the pretty little birdie down here?” the man continued, something dark glinting in his eyes. “I want to see the results of all my wonderful work. Does he look like a sewn together doll? I hope so, then he’d really belong on my toy shelf.”

Wally tried to breathe through his nose and maintain his composure even when an angry red started to cloud the corners of his vision. He felt Barry’s hand tighten on his shoulder, but every part of him was screaming to protect Dick and hurt the man that had caused him so much pain. He wanted to see his blood spilled, the crimson covering the floor of the cell until it was scrubbed away.

“Kid…” Barry started when his form began to vibrate under his fingers.

~~

Dick would’ve thought that Wally would’ve been back at his side once he saw Dinah walk out of the room. But if Barry had been out there waiting for him, there was a good chance they were still talking and getting caught up on everything that happened.

But the longer he was alone, the more Dick started to fidget and feel claustrophobic in his hospital bed. It wasn’t so much that he needed Wally to be there with him, there were plenty of times that he was without Wally, but all those other times, he wasn’t injured and hurt and mentally broken. And mentally broken was the only way he could describe his current situation even if someone else tried to convince him otherwise.

He finally pushed off the bed when he grew tired of waiting as was getting anxious. He gingerly got to his feet to keep from accidentally jarring or pulling at his wounds and the stiches that littered his arms and legs. He was careful as he approached the door to his room, keeping his distance in case anyone was in a hurry and decided to burst through. The only person who was at risk of doing that was Wally, but since Dick had no idea where he’d gone, it wasn’t likely to happen.

Dick pulled open the door, peeking around the side before he pulled it open fully. Bruce immediately looked up from where he was talking with Dinah, bringing a stop to their conversation.

“Robin,” he said, striding over to him. “Is everything alright? Did you need something?”

He glanced at Dinah before staring into the lenses of Bruce’s cowl. “I’m fine,” he said. “I was just looking for Wally.”

“You really shouldn’t be out of bed when you’re still healing,” Bruce started.

Dick raised an eyebrow because that was the most hypocritical thing coming out of Bruce’s mouth since he was bad about trying to get back into the field before his wounds had even started to clot.

“I was getting restless,” he said slowly. “Can you tell me where Wally went? I’m not going to hurt myself just by going for a walk.”

Bruce hummed. “He’s with the Flash right now.”

“Are they having a private conversation?” Dick asked, trying not to let himself become impatient since it was obvious Bruce was trying to avoid or deflect his desire to find them.

“I’m…not sure,” he admitted.

“Can you tell me where they went?” he asked again. He almost wanted to radio for Wally himself, but he didn’t have his comm with him.

“I believe they were headed in the direction of the holding cells…” he said slowly.

Dick swallowed, trying not to let his anxiety and the sudden spike of fear that shot through him show on his face or through his body language.

“I can take you down there once I finish speaking with Black Canary,” Bruce said quickly.

Dick shook his head and tried to force a smile onto his face. “No, that’s fine. I’ll be fine to go down and find them. And I’m sure they’re done with whatever conversation they had and are on their way back up anyway, so I’ll probably run into them in the hallway.”

“Robin-“

“I’ll be fine,” he said quickly, knowing that Bruce probably didn’t believe that scenario would play out and neither did Dick if he was being honest.

He skirted around Bruce before he could stop him and took careful steps down the hallway. He wanted to run and sprint around corners, but that would be a surefire way to cause himself senseless pain and get him strapped down in a hospital bed while he recovered.

He kept out of the way of any other heroes that were passing through and most of them didn’t notice him since he was so small and stayed pressed against the walls. Those that did gave polite nods which he returned. He was glad they didn’t ask after his health and he hoped most of them had no idea why he was in the Watchtower dressed in hospital pajamas.

The stairs leading down to the detention level were eerily quiet and left him feeling like the walls were pressing in, creating a new sense of claustrophobia that was different from when he was getting anxious in his room. Dick swallowed and pressed a hand against the wall as he descended, hoping it would lend some support as he keept his steps light so as not to alert anyone to his presence.

He slowed his pace further as he got closer to the bottom of the stairs and strained his ears to try and pick up any new sounds or voices that might indicate someone was close by. It wasn’t until he was almost around the last corner that voices exploded in the silence.

“Kid, stop!”

Dick blinked, realizing it was Barry who’d spoken.

“He hurt Rob,” Wally hissed, voice tense and sounding a little off like it wasn’t coming through correctly. It reminded him of when someone was talking through a comm and were being buffeted by wind because of a bike or the weather. Or when Wally was running without his cowl, leaving the wind to slip over his form.

“He hurt, Rob,” Wally grit out, sounding angrier than Dick had ever heard him.

“Someone’s angry,” a third voice said, shrill laughter filling the air.

Dick swallowed, immediately recognizing the voice. His whole body threatened to seize up as panic quickly overtook him, constricting his breathing and making him feel colder than should be possible. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept through him and he braced himself more firmly against the wall.

He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to get as far away from that voice as possible.

But Wally was in the next room. And Dick knew he wanted Wally more than he wanted to flee to the furthest corner of the Watchtower.

“Kid, calm down. You don’t need to get in there and hurt him,” Barry said, voice tight.

“He needs to be punished,” Wally swore, voice low in the back of his throat.

“And he will be,” Barry agreed. “But this isn’t how it should happen.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” he practically cried. “You should do something instead of letting him sit here in this padded cell while Rob fights to get better!”

“We are going to do something, but we just brought him in last night,” Barry said, voice tight.

Dick swallowed and stepped around the corner. He blinked when he found Barry with his arms tightly wrapped around Wally who was vibrating in his arms, a fierce expression of anger written plainly on his features as he struggled to get free.

From where he stood he couldn’t see the man who hurt him, but he didn’t matter in that moment. Not when Wally was on the verge of doing something that would change him forever because he wasn’t thinking rationally.

“KF,” he said calmly when neither of them took notice of him.

Wally froze, his vibrations halting as his head whipped to the side, eyes wide behind his goggles as he looked over Dick standing at the bottom of the stairs. Barry looked relieved when Wally stopped fighting against him and he let out a sigh.

“Rob…” he said, voice breathy. “What are you doing down here?” He pulled at Barry’s grip, trying to get out so he could walk over to him, but he held fast. Wally looked up at him curiously.

“Sorry,” he said, letting him go.

Wally sped to Dick’s side and took his hand, linking their fingers together. “I thought you were talking to Black Canary?”

“I was,” he said. “And I’m done. I was worried you got into some trouble without me to watch out for you so I had to make sure my partner in crime was still free,” he added with a sly smirk that exuded more confidence than he felt considering the man who’d hurt him was only a few feet away behind a thick partition.

“Oooh,” the Punisher called from his cell, making Dick’s throat tighten. “Did the little bird finally decide to come out and play?”

“You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to,” Wally said immediately. “We can go back up to your room and you never have to see his ugly face again,” he said gently.

Dick tightened his hold on Wally’s hand. “I dunno…Black Canary thought it might be good for me to see him. You know, to ground me in the present and all that and help to dispel the notion that this is all made up.”

“Only if you want to,” Wally reassured quickly.

Dick smiled up at him. “I know, I know,” he said. “And I know that you’re going to be there for me no matter what, right?”

“Of course,” Wally swore. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Dick took a shaky breath, his smile faltering at the realization of what he was about to do. “Just,” he started as he took a step forward, Wally pressing against his side. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“Never,” Wally agreed.

Dick took a deep breath and flexed his hand in Wally’s grip before he took a step forward. The first few movements forward he made were the hardest but having Wally next to him helped and he glanced up at Barry who was watching them both intently, no doubt keeping an eye on Wally to make sure he didn’t try to break through the glass again.

His heart beat faster when he stood in front of the cell. The Punisher was on his feet, hands pressed against the glass as he eagerly waited for Dick to stop in front of him.

“Hello, little birdy,” he greeted, lips pulling into a chilling grin.

Dick squeezed Wally’s hand tighter, fighting against the rising terror that threatened to incapacitate him.

He titled his head when Dick didn’t respond. “How would you like to play a game with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	8. Chapter 8

“How curious. You were so much more responsive when we were playing the first time,” the Punisher continued when Dick stayed silent.

“You son of a-“ Wally started, furiously taking a step forward until Dick’s tight hold on his hand kept him from moving any farther.

Wally froze and fought to reign in his anger. He took several deep breaths through his nose and stepped back, staying at Dick’s side.

Dick was trying to keep himself steady on his feet when it felt like the floor was hurtling and tumbling under him. He was worried if Wally let go of his hand or if he tried to take a step forward, he’d end up tumbling to the ground.

“Did you miss me little birdy?” the Punisher continued. “Did you miss our playtime?”

Dick licked his lips. They felt like they’d been cemented together. He had no idea how he was even going to begin getting any form of words out.

“Why did you do it?” he finally managed to ask, his voice sounding small and broken to his own ears. He didn’t want to show this kind of weakness. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be healing. That’s how things had to go when you were the strong hero. But he didn’t feel strong. He felt weak and helpless.

Wally pressed closer next to him and he leaned into his warmth as dizziness flooded his mind.

“Why did I do what?” he asked, grin pulling at his lips. “Why did I take you?”

“Yeah,” Dick said. “Why did you take me? Why did you want to hurt me?”

The Punisher pushed backwards and hummed, spinning around as he looked at the ceiling above him. He walked towards the back of the cell and pressed his hands against the thick metal that encased the whole building.

“I did it,” he started before looking over his shoulder. “Because I wanted to.” He pushed off the back wall and turned, walking back towards them. “I told you when I had you chained up that I wanted to see how much it would take to break you and I’m guessing that I succeeded on some part. You’re not as snarky as you were when you first woke up. Kids these days really need to learn how to keep themselves under control. Your parents should teach you better than that.”

“Then what made me different than the rest of my team?” Dick asked, almost hating himself for voicing the question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer anymore. Or what it would do to him once he got it. “You obviously didn’t take them as seriously as me since you just left them behind.”

He heaved a sigh and rolled his head on his shoulders. “You really don’t get it do you?” he asked. “You’re so _young._ And young kids are the best at playing games. They have the most adaptable minds too. Whatever happens now is going to affect you the rest of your life. That was too good an opportunity to pass up. You can lock me up now and never see me again, but I’m _always_ going to be with you. You can’t get rid of me, Robin.”

Dick felt everything narrow down to a small point in front of him. His chest was tight. His lungs burned. His eyes saw nothing in front of him. The edges of his body numbed, and he felt himself drifting like he’d been ejected into space and he was without oxygen and any form of safety or rescue.

Something whirled around him. The Punisher’s face disappeared and was replaced with bright green eyes and constellations of freckles and bright red hair.

“Rob, you’re safe,” he said, cradling Dick’s face in his hands. “You’re okay. He can’t hurt you. But you need to breathe. Come on, babe, you need to breathe.”

Dick stared at him, trying to make sense of everything. Of the realization the Punisher was _right_ , and he’d never be able to escape him. Even if all of this was real, and he was starting to think it was because he was sure his own mind wasn’t sick enough to come up with something like that, he’d still never be able to leave this behind.

He’d always be broken. He’d always be beaten. Even after the physical scars and marks from the hours spent in that basement healed and disappeared, there would always be that thing in the back of his mind that connected him to the madman.

Everything hurt, and panic swept through him. _He’d never be the same again_.

“Rob!” Wally said, pressing their foreheads together.

Dick jolted and sucked in a gasp, some of the panic and dizziness clearing now that he was breathing again.

“Breathe,” Wally whispered. “In…two…three…four. Out…two…three…four.”

Dick clutched at Wally’s wrists, holding tight to try and anchor himself and keep from floating away. His heart was beating too fast. He didn’t have a line. He was going to plummet and when he hit the ground…

“Hey,” Wally said, cutting through his thoughts again. “Breathe in…two…three…four. Hold. And let it out…two…three…four.”

Dick closed his eyes, trying to focus on the words coming out of Wally’s mouth and the warmth coming from the palms of his hands. But then horrors and dark memories swam behind his eyelids and he opened them in a panic, searching for Wally’s green eyes that were so, so close and open.

Wally was real. Wally was safe. He’d never hurt him, and he’d try to protect him from all the bad things in the world. He wouldn’t let him go back there. Dick was certain of that.

Wally sighed. “Better?” he murmured, sounding as exhausted and wrung out as Dick felt.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Wally shook his head. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need. And if you don’t want to go back there, we can go back up to your hospital bed and steal a t.v. or something to watch a movie. You don’t have to see or think about him ever again.”

“But that’s not true,” Dick murmured making Wally stiffen in front of him. “He’s right.”

“He’s a madman,” Wally swore vehemently. “Everything he says are lies and half-truths designed to mess with your mind and send you spiraling back-“

“No, Walls,” Dick broke in gently. “He’s right. There’s always going to be a part of this that stays with me. I’ll never be able to get past it completely.”

Wally stepped forward, closing some of the distance between them. “You are worth so much more than that man in there. I don’t care what he says or how he tries to hurt you again, you’re amazing and brilliant. You’re an acrobat and a damn hero and there’s no one else like you in the world. Hell, in the universe.”

“At least not this one,” Dick joked.

Wally rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m trying to have a moment and you had to go and ruin it, you dork.”

Dick smiled, squeezing Wally’s wrists as he let his eyes fall shut. Some of the weight was starting to fall away. “I know,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

“And if you ever need someone to remind you how great you are, you can come to me,” he continued.

Dick laughed and opened his eyes, staring into Wally’s shining green irises.

“So?” Wally asked. “How does a movie in bed sound?”

“Really great, but…”

“But?” Wally asked, his smile falling away.

“But there’s something I need to do first and I think you just helped me get to the point where I can do it.”

Wally frowned, mind racing to decipher the meaning of his words as he searched his face for some answer of hint.

“Come on,” Dick said, pulling out of his hold so he could step back down the stairs towards the holding cells.

“Are you sure?” Wally asked, the worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah. As long as you’re there with me, I can do this.” He linked their fingers together before leading Wally back into the room.

Barry looked at them as they stepped down the stairs, obviously surprised by their reappearance. Dick was glad to see he hadn’t moved from where he’d been standing next to the holding cell.

“Poor little birdy, broken little birdy,” the Punisher was saying from his cell. He couldn’t see them yet and Dick was glad to have the drop on him. “I broke my plaything. Now I’ll have to fix it. But how do you put the pieces back together again in a way where the cracks don’t remain? You don’t!” he added with a loud cackle.

Dick took a deep breath, tightening his hold on Wally’s hand as he stepped in front of the glass.

The Punisher immediately stopped laughing, frown pulling at his lips at Dick’s reappearance. “I thought you would’ve flown off by now little birdy. Weren’t you too scared and broken to face me?” he asked, struggling to get his earlier confidence and good humor back.

“Scared of someone who’s locked in a glass box?” Dick asked. “Nahhh. You’re like a bug trapped in a jar.”

Wally snorted next to him, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

The Punisher’s eyes bugged, and he fought to press himself closer to the glass. “What did you say?” he asked, voice low and threatening in the back of his throat.

Dick swallowed, trying not to let his low voice force him back into a swirl of memories and pain. He could do this. He just needed to have the courage to take that first leap. And once he was flying, there was nothing else that would bring him back down.

“Wouldn’t you agree, KF?” Dick asked, ignoring the question completely. “He’s like a little stinkbug trapped in a jar. Can’t even call him a firefly.”

The Punisher’s hands fisted against the glass and he bared his teeth.

“He’s smelly enough to be a stinkbug,” Wally agreed, pulling his hand free from Dick’s to sling his arm around his shoulders and press him against his side. “But I think he might be more of a leech since he sucks the fun out of everything.”

Dick cackled, joy flooding his veins at the insult. He watched as the Punisher growled, slamming his fist against the thick glass. He didn’t even flinch at the sound. He had Wally and Barry and they wouldn’t let him come near him. He was safe. He’d be safe from him for the rest of his life.

He smirked. “I hope you like being locked up because there’s no way you’re getting out of here now,” he said. “Let’s go, KF. We have places to be and people to prank. See you later, Flash.”

“See you kids! Don’t get into too much trouble or Batman’s going to have my head,” Barry said as they walked away.

“I’ll tell him to let you off easy,” he called back as Wally walked him up the stairs and around the corner until they were out of sight.

Dick made it a few feet before he had to stop and grab ahold of Wally’s shirt, a sudden wave of feeling crashing through him. It was so jumbled he couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Some of it was relief. He thought he was slightly terrified on some level, thinking that the consequences for what he’d said would pop around the next corner and beat him to the ground.

Wally pulled him against his chest, letting him bury his head in the fabric.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked, rubbing a hand up and down Dick’s spine as he started to shake.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “I think…I think that was a first step if anything. He…he can’t hurt me anymore.”

Wally laughed and buried his face in Dick’s hair, sounding relieved and a little happy. “No, he fucking can’t. And if he tries, I’ll be right there waiting to punch his face in.”

Dick returned the laugh. “Thank you, I…thank you.”

“Anytime, babe,” Wally whispered.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Wally hummed. “Have a lot less fun, probably.”

Dick straightened, limbs still not willing to cooperate fully after facing down the man who’d hurt him. He looked up at Wally and smiled. Wally smiled back, his eyes a little tight around the corners but they were filled with adoration and affection. Dick curled his fingers around Wally’s neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together.

Wally tugged him closer, arms wrapping more securely around his waist until he straightened and lifted Dick’s feet from the ground.

Dick chuckled, breaking the kiss as a large grin pulled at his face and Wally spun them around, swinging Dick in his arms.

“Ready to go watch a movie or do something fun while we exploit the hell out of your hospital room?” Wally asked.

“See, to me that sounds a lot like you just want to order the full menu from the cafeteria again,” Dick said, wiggling in Wally’s hold to be put back on his feet.

“I mean that’s definitely part of it…” he teased.

“Then we better not waste it,” Dick said, standing behind Wally who squatted down.

He clambered onto his back, wrapping his arms tightly around Wally’s chest as he gripped his thighs.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Definitely,” Dick agreed, the word barely leaving his mouth before Wally was tearing down the hallway, slipping around curves and corners and stepping around other heroes like he was casually strolling down the sidewalk.

They breezed past Dinah and Bruce when they made it back to the hospital wing, the two heroes still chatting outside the door to Dick’s room.

Dick laughed when Wally skidded to a stop next to his bed. He did a little spin and Dick clung tighter, not wanting to lose his grip and go tumbling to the floor. The door burst open behind them, Bruce and Dinah having shoved inside. Dick looked over his shoulder at them, grin still gracing his lips.

“Is everything okay?” Bruce asked.

“It’s great,” Dick said, and Wally squeezed his thighs were his fingers were still holding tightly.

Bruce hummed, dissatisfied with the lack of explanation and Dinah smiled.

“Well,” she said, putting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder to direct him back out to the hall. “I suppose the two of us will have something to discuss during out next chat.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Dick said, wiggling in Wally’s hold until he let him go so he could gingerly get his footing on the linoleum floor.

The door shut behind them and Dick walked around the bed, pushing the blankets and pillows around to make a more comfortable spot for them to lay down on.

“Are you hungry?” Wally asked, zipping over to the phone.

Dick stopped and considered the question. “I might be able to eat something,” he agreed.

Wally beamed and picked up the phone, dialing the number for the cafeteria. Dick hardly listened to him as he ordered half of the known food in the world and climbed onto the bed instead. He winced as the stitches and injuries on his legs and back were pressed uncomfortably. The day they dissolved couldn’t come soon enough. Having to force himself to be gentle with his own body was going to be a chore.

He gingerly leaned back against the pillows and waited as Wally hung up the phone. He stepped over to the side of the bed and carefully climbed on, making sure not to jostle Dick where he was seated. He cupped Dick’s face with his hand and brought their lips together.

Dick’s eyes slid shut in bliss and he leaned against him, curling into Wally’s side and the warmth that drew him in.

Wally pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so proud of you,” he murmured.

Dick tried to shake his head, but Wally stole another kiss instead, keeping him from objecting.

“I’m going to keep kissing you until you accept it.”

Dick chuckled. “Who says I’m in denial?”

“Me,” he shot back, tangling their fingers together on top of the bedsheet. “Because I know you and you don’t want to admit that facing him was actually a big deal.”

“It’s not over yet,” he pointed out as he failed to not think about how much more he’d have to overcome before he was close to being back to his usual self.

Wally smiled, and it was just as kind and gentle as the rest of him. “Maybe not, but I know nothing is going to stand in your way. You’ll kick it in the face before you let it take you down. Or…throw a birdarang in its face since you’re not cleared for fighting.”

“I’ll kick it in the face and flip over it,” Dick murmured, knowing he’d never be able to pass up the opportunity for a little bit of flair.

“Not until your injuries heal,” Wally said with a frown.

Dick pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Wally narrowed his eyes. “I’m not going to let you get hurt anymore than you already are. I can carry you around without a problem.”

Dick huffed and moved around in his hold, reaching for the remote for the screen that was built into the wall. He navigated the interface expertly, moving past the network of local news access around the world to the database of movies and shows for those needing some entertainment, either because they were stuck in bed or otherwise bored with supervising some area of the Watchtower.

He flipped through the list of titles, most of them holding no interest for him.

“What about that one?” Wally suggested, and he stopped to read the synopsis of some action movie.

“Seems okay,” he said. “If I can’t find anything else in like five minutes then we can watch that one.”

A knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open and Wally sat up eagerly, nearly jostling Dick next to him when a large cart of food was rolled into the room. He jumped off the bed and intercepted the worker who gave them both a polite nod before he left.

Wally pushed it next to his side of the bed before climbing back onto it with much more care than he’d shown getting down.

“What do you think of this one?” Dick asked as Wally lifted the first food cover to inspect the bowl of pasta underneath.

“Looks good,” he said, taking a bite from a piece of warm, buttered garlic bread. “Very post-apocalyptic.”

Dick rolled his eyes and hit play, sitting up when the smells of the food finally hit him and caught the attention of his stomach. “Pass me a piece of bread.”

Wally grinned and prepared a whole plate of spaghetti and garlic bread for him. He waited as Dick twirled the noodles around his fork and lifted the large bite to his mouth.

Dick hummed at the taste, sighing happily when the food hit his stomach, his appetite having no trouble making its reappearance now that he’d started to get some closure.

“What?” he asked, noticing the fond smile that Wally was giving him.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just…I’m just…never mind.”

He reached for one of the other plates and plunked down three mini burger sliders on it and a few French fries that were tucked under one of the other covers.

Dick leaned against his side as he swiped a fry through the ketchup and shoved it into his mouth. “Me too,” Dick whispered. “Me too.”

Wally grinned, burying his face in Dick’s hair before he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Dick’s chest warmed, and he crossed his legs on the bed, keeping a firm hold on the plate of food in his hand as he settled in to enjoy a movie and dinner with his best friend.

He was starting to really believe that things were going to be alright for them. And for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the clearance to pack up and go home was a little bittersweet for Dick. He didn’t have anything to pack since he hadn’t had enough time to move into the hospital room and Bruce had already taken care of his uniform that was cut away when he was brought in.

“You going to be okay?” Wally asked, stepping up next to him where he was looking out the window at Earth below them.

Dick nodded, reaching for his hand to link their fingers together. “It’s just weird, I guess. I’ve never had to stay in the Watchtower med bay so being discharged is…”

“Yeah,” Wally said softly.

“Are you ready to go?”

Wally jumped next to him, whirling around to face Bruce who’d come into the hospital room. He placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm down as Dick chuckled next to him, not getting as much amusement out of Wally’s scare as he normally would.

“Yeah,” Dick said. “And we’re still doing what we talked about right?”

Bruce nodded. “Black Canary has already headed back and is collecting everyone as we speak.”

Dick took a shaky breath. “Okay. I guess it’s time to go then.”

Bruce strode over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. “They’ll be happy to see you and I’m sure will look forward to your return once you’re healed.”

Dick nodded, and Bruce directed him towards the door. His legs felt heavy as he walked across the floor. Wally stuck close to his side, holding tightly to his hand and Dick was grateful for it. He couldn’t imagine having anyone else there to support him.

The hallways were mostly empty as they moved towards the exit to the medical bay. The only people they passed were nurses and other medical personnel. The lower levels were busier as heroes changed shifts or went for training. Some of the lesser known heroes gave them a wide berth because of Batman but others gave him polite nods as they passed.

They turned the corner to the zeta tubes and found Barry standing next to the tubes with his arms crossed and a grin pulling at his lips.

“Ready to finally head out?” he asked as they approached.

“I’m always ready to get out of the hospital,” Dick said casually.

“We’re headed back to the Cave to see the team,” Wally added.

Barry grinned. “Don’t let them rope you into any missions,” he said with a chuckle.

Dick grinned back. “I don’t think these two would let that happen if they tried.”

Bruce hummed behind him and tightened his grip on his shoulder. “And you would be correct.”

Barry chuckled. “Well, have a good trip back and make sure to keep in touch. I want updates on how my favorite little bird is doing. Although knowing KF here, those updates are going to come freely and often.”

“Hey!” Wally whined.

Dick smirked and looked over at him, watching the pink flood his cheeks.

“I think we’re all glad that you’re well enough to be going home, though,” Barry added with a small smile. “Take care, Robin,”

“Thanks, Flash,” Dick said with a grin.

He patted Dick on the shoulder as he walked past. Bruce stepped over to the control panel and punched in the Cave as their destination. He waved Dick and Wally through first and they stepped in together.

_Recognize: Robin – B01, Kid Flash – B03, Batman – 02._

Dick blinked when he came face-to-face with the smiling faces of the rest of his team.

“Robin!” M’gann cried, rushing over to him. Wally stepped to the side and Dick welcomed the hug even as it pressed against his stitches. He fought to suppress his wince and when M’gann stepped back, he saw Wally assessing him with a frown out of the corner of his eye.

“We are pleased to have you back in the Cave,” Kaldur said, placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick grinned. “Can’t stay long though,” he said. “I have to make my way back to Gotham. Batman needs his partner back for a few days.”

“Uh huh,” Artemis said, crossing her arms. “Because you’re really in the kind of condition to be fighting crime.”

Dick smirked. “Never underestimate the power of Robin.”

The mood turned south for a moment, the unspoken memory of the warehouse hanging between them.

“Yeah,” Dick continued. “Sooooo you better be saving me a kickass mission for when I get back. I’ll be raring for action.”

“And we’re looking forward to having you back in the field with us,” Kaldur said.

“Yeah, we’re looking forward to him stealing the show when he drops out of nowhere and cripples their technological defenses,” Wally grumbled, crossing his arms.

Dick rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out of him, but Wally’s gaze turned soft as he looked over him.

The alarm blared over their head, red lights flashing around them.

“Not to cut this reunion short,” Black Canary said, voice coming through over the intercom. “But the team is needed for a mission. Everyone go get changed and report to the briefing room.”

The team gave Dick sheepish and guilty looks, but he grinned and waved them of.

“Go on,” he said. “Kick some butt for me.”

“Gladly,” Artemis said before they sprinted off.

Wally took a hesitant step to follow them, but he stopped and looked over Dick, worry clear in his graze.

“Go,” Dick said, nodding towards the hall.

“But…” he started.

Dick shook his head and smiled. “Go. They need you. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?” Wally asked.

“Yes. You can visit me when you get done with your mission. I’ll see you soon, okay?” he asked.

Wally sighed. “Okay.” He stepped over to Dick and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he grinned and sped off, disappearing down the hall to meet up with the rest of the team.

Dick ducked his head, trying to suppress the smile that pulled at his lips as happiness bubbled in his chest.

Bruce hummed behind him making Dick bite his lip.

“Okay, let’s go,” he said, turning to face Bruce and the zeta tube behind him, placing his hands on his hips like he normally would out in the field.

Bruce punched in the coordinates for the BatCave and gave the password that gave them access from Mt. Justice.

In a flash of blue light, Dick stepped through and shivered in the cold of the Cave, the hospital garments not offering much warmth or insulation against the damp air below the Manor.

Bruce stepped out behind him and sighed, obviously relieved to be home once again.

“Master Richard.”

Dick grinned and looked up to find Alfred standing further away, hands clasped behind his back in his usual professional manner.

“Alfred,” he sighed and rushed over to him.

Alfred opened his arms and welcomed Dick’s hug. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed him when he was laid up in the hospital.

“I’m glad that you’re doing alright, and you’ve returned to the Manor so soon,” he murmured into Dick’s hair.

“Me too, Alfred,” Dick agreed.

“Would you like anything to eat?”

Dick shook his head. “Not right now. I might have something later. And Wally is probably going to come over once he gets done with the team’s mission.”

“I’ll prepare some cookies for his arrival,” Alfred said. “Is there anything else you might need? Some tea perhaps?”

“Tea would be great. Thanks, Alfred,” Dick said.

“I’ll prepare it right away. Where would you like to take it?”

“Take it up to his bedroom,” Bruce said, breaking into the conversation. “He should get in bed and rest,” he said pointedly.

Dick sighed and slumped. “Yeah, yeah. I know I’m not fit to train,” he muttered.

Bruce chuckled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Get going. I’m going to finish up some work down here.”

Dick nodded and let Alfred pull him away. The climb up the stairs from the Cave was more draining than he remembered.

“Are you alright, Master Richard?” Alfred said when they reached the top of the stairs.

Dick offered him a tight smile. “Yeah. I’m just gonna head on up to my room and get in bed.”

“Of course. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me and will have your tea up to you in a moment.”

Dick nodded and stepped around the corner to the stairwell leading to the second floor. He took a shaky breath, already dreading the climb. He gripped the railing tightly in his hand and took the first step, the climb slow for his weary and still healing body.

He stopped halfway up the stairs, fighting to get his breathing under control before he continued.

He leaned against the wall when he reached the landing and shuffled forward, fumbling with the knob to his bedroom before he got a tight enough grip on the metal to turn it and push inside.

Dick almost wanted to fall onto his bed and sleep, but he was tired of the clothes the hospital had given him and wanted to be in his own pajamas again. He changed quickly, leaving his hospital clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. He wanted to shove them in the trash, but he wasn’t sure how much Alfred or Bruce would appreciate that.

He climbed into bed, rearranging the pillows against the headboard. A soft knock sounded on the door.

“May I come in?” Alfred asked, voice clear through the wood.

“Yes, Alfred,” Dick called.

The door pushed open and Alfred walked over to him, carrying a small tray with a teapot and a cup.

“I’ll leave this here for you,” he said. “If you need anything else or find you would like something to eat, I will be more than happy to bring you something.”

“Thanks Alfred,” Dick said. “I’m fine with the tea for right now.”

He nodded. “Are you feeling alright?”

Dick smiled. “I’m doing fine now, Alfred,” he said.

“I will leave you to rest then.”

“Thanks.”

He glided from the room, pulling the door shut behind him and leaving Dick alone in silence. He sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard as he carefully picked up the mug from the tray and cradled it between his fingers, the warmth seeping into his skin.

He rubbed his thumb against the rim and took a tentative sip, smiling as the warm and fragrant green tea slid down his throat. There was a hint of sweetness from the sugar cube that Alfred had remembered to mix in.

The warmth reminded him of Wally. It was soft and comforting and seeped into his very core, pushing back the cold and dark that might want to consume him.

Dick finished the rest of the tea in his cup and managed to drink a second before his eyelids started to drop closed. He left the cup on the tray, mourning that he wouldn’t be able to finish the rest of the pot and it would only serve to be dumped down the drain once it was cold.

He turned off the bedside lamp and pulled his comforter up around his shoulders, burrowing into his mattress. Dick smiled, letting his eyes fall shut as exhaustion pulled at him, for once not afraid that sleep would be the thing to pull him from safety.

The last moments before sleep pulled him under, something sour turned in his gut at the idea of Wally being on a mission. He was out there with the rest of the team. Anything could serve to go wrong. Anything bad could crash down on them and upend their world like it had on the last mission when Dick was taken, and he wouldn’t know about. He wouldn’t be able to do anything to help.

~~

_Dick bit back a groan, the coppery taste of blood flooding his mouth. He blinked, struggling to see through the darkness that pressed in around him. He ached. Everything hurt and cruel laughter echoed in the space around him._

_“Robin!”_

_Dick jerked, looking up as Wally ran towards him. He blinked, wondering why he was moving so slowly. He wasn’t supposed to be able to see Wally. Not when he was running. Not during training and definitely not during a mission._

_“KF!” he cried. “Go! Get out of here!”_

_Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Wally was in danger. He needed to save himself. His own life didn’t matter. Not when Wally could be put in danger like Dick was._

_“I’m not leaving you!”_

_Something flashed in the corner of Dick’s vision and Wally stumbled, the handle of a knife sticking out of his chest._

_“No!” Dick cried. He jerked, wanting to fling himself forward but something held him back._

_Laughter echoed around him._

_“I told you, you could never get rid of me. I’m going to be with you for the rest of your life. I’m going to take everything you want in life. It’s going to be tainted. Just. Like. You.”_

_“No! KF! Stop, please,” he cried, voice losing some of its volume. He felt empty. His chest was hollow and breaking. His happiness that he’d been granted was starting to dry up. It would be taken from him again. “I just want to be happy.”_

_“Happy?” the voice scoffed. “What makes you think you have any right to be happy? What makes you think you have any right to be with this little speedster?”_

_“We’re allowed to be together!” Dick said, fighting against whatever was holding him. “You can’t keep us apart! I won’t let you!”_

_“Won’t let me?” he asked, laughing. “What makes you think you can stop me from doing anything?”_

_“Master Richard.”_

_“I’ll stop you! I have to stop you!” Dick cried._

_“Master Richard!”_

Dick jolted up in bed, chest heaving.

“Are you alright, Master Richard?”

He looked up into Alfred’s kind eyes filled with concern and worry for him.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I believe you were having a nightmare. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Alfred asked.

Dick swallowed, running a hand through his damp hair. He winced, pulling his shirt away from his chest.

“I think I just need some time to think. And maybe a shower,” he said softly.

Alfred nodded. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything and I can bring you more tea if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t want anymore tea right now.”

“Okay,” Alfred said, running his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Feel better.”

Dick nodded.

Alfred hesitated before he stood from the bed. He picked up the tray and left Dick’s room behind, pulling the door shut behind him.

Dick shoved the blankets off him and climbed out of bed, shivering as cool air washed across his overheated skin. He hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning the shower on as warm as he could stand it.

As it warmed, he shoved his clothes off and left them in a pile. He stepped into the shower, sighing as warm water cascaded down his back and steam enveloped him. He pressed his forehead to the wall of the shower.

The anxiety from the nightmare was starting to dissipate, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to calm down until the team’s mission was over and they were all safely back in the Cave. Not that he would know when they got back to the Cave… And that thought almost made the anxiety haunting him worse.

Dick straightened and reluctantly reached for the bottle of shampoo. He could at least clean off the sweat from his nightmare and hopefully relax now that he was awake even if it meant he wouldn’t get back to sleep.

Once he’d cleaned himself, Dick hesitated to shut off the water and get dressed. He almost didn’t want to leave the safe illusion of the bathroom and be forced back into the reality of his situation. He didn’t want to know that he’d be alone without Wally and left to the nightmares his brain decided to torment him with until he was back.

After several more minutes of silent contemplation under the water, Dick managed to flip off the switch and climb out of the stall. He shivered at the cooler air that was waiting for him despite the steam that fogged the mirror and swirled in the air around him even as it slowly began to dissipate.

He wrapped a fluffy towel around himself, fighting to wipe off the lasting droplets of water as shivers moved through him. He left his sweaty pajamas on the floor and wrapped the towel around his waist to get some clean clothes from his bedroom.

He pushed open the door and froze, wondering if he was daydreaming or if he had never really woken up at all.

Wally was splayed out on his bed, arms behind his head and grinning at Dick like he was the happiest guy in the world.

“Wally? Don’t you have a mission?”

Wally sat up and crossed his legs. “We just got it finished up. It’s been a few hours and thankfully wasn’t part of some larger plot to destroy the world…so we’re done,” he said happily.

“But…what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the Cave for the debrief or, I don’t know, training?”

Wally’s grin turned soft. “I wanted to see you. Wanted to make sure you were okay and weren’t having trouble being back at the Manor. Alfred said you could use some company when I came through the Cave.”

Dick blinked and smiled. “Let me get into something more comfortable and we can talk.” He rummaged around in his dresser and pulled out a pair of fleece sleep pants and a loose shirt. He pulled out a pair of boxers before he could forget and hurried back into the bathroom.

He changed in a rush and left his towel on the hook on the back of the bathroom door to dry.

Wally had laid back down on the bed by the time he was done and was pressed against the wall to make room for Dick who climbed on the bed eagerly. Wally pulled him against his side and Dick shivered at the warmth coming off him. He pulled the blanket over them and settled into Wally’s warmth, finally feeling content again.

“So, what happened?” Wally murmured, tightening his grip on him.

“I had a nightmare,” Dick said softly. “You being gone on the mission and me having no idea what was going on gave me some anxiety.”

Wally pressed a kiss to his head. “Are you doing better now?”

Dick smiled and snuggled into his hold. “Oh yeah,” he whispered, voice soft as his anxiety finally settled and he felt at peace again. “I’m doing much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's probably only going to be one more chapter of this. I hope y'all are looking forward to it!

Wally was able to get away with spending all his time with Dick when he was still recovering in the hospital, but now that he was safe in the Manor and his mental and physical injuries were starting to heal, Wally had to return to his own responsibilities. Mainly school and his training and missions with the team.

Wally hadn’t wanted to leave, but both Bruce and Barry were firm in their decision. As much as Wally had helped to comfort Dick, he couldn’t be there at the cost of his grades at school or his dedication to the team. They needed him. Even more now that Dick wasn’t able to contribute to their missions.

And Bruce was adamant that Dick was going to use his time away from Wally to rest and visit Dinah for their sessions. Which, much to Dick’s dismay, took place at the Cave in the middle of the day when everyone was at school.

It was strange being in the Cave with no one else around, but he was glad for it. He didn’t want the other members of the team to see him right now. Not when he was anxious about talking to Dinah. And he had no idea how he was going to look coming out of that room and didn’t need their concern or pity.

Not when the wounds were still so fresh, and he was only beginning to work through his own trauma. Wally and Bruce seeing him so wounded and weak was enough. He didn’t need the rest of them walking on eggshells around him. Or worse, treating him like he was fractured glass and would break at any moment because of the slightest movement or pressure.

“Have a seat Robin,” Dinah said, taking her own armchair while Dick fought to make himself comfortable.

He sat stiffly, trying to find a comfortable position. Sitting on the front of the seat so his feet touched the ground was too stiff and he didn’t want the fatigue that would come with sitting up. Sitting at the back of the chair so he could lean against the cushions left his feet hanging weirdly off the edge of the cushion.

Dick sighed and did something Alfred would most definitely disapprove of and something he didn’t normally do around people who didn’t know him that well, worried it would give them a look at who he really was. He pulled his feet onto the cushion, keeping his knees close to his chest and settled his arms in the gap between his chest and thighs, finding warmth and comfort in the fabric of his hoodie.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked. “I know it’s been a little bit since we last spoke.”

“I’m doing better,” he admitted. “Things have gotten easier. Especially since I’ve been talking more.”

She nodded. “And Wally’s been spending time with you.”

Dick’s fingers twitched, and he fought down the soft smile that threatened to pull at his lips. “Yeah, he’s…he’s been great. He’s helped a lot. I don’t know where I’d be right now if it wasn’t for him.”

“Batman explained that your relationship has delved into more romantic territory as of late.”

Dick swallowed and nodded, anxious about what her next question was going to be.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

Dick stared at her, blinking behind his glasses. “Yes,” he breathed, voice soft. “With Wally I think I’m happier than I’ve been in a while, despite what’s been going on the past few days.”

She nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. How are you feeling about the rest of the team?”

Dick shifted in his seat. “A little awkward if I’m being honest. It feels like there’s something between all of us. Like the events with the warehouse are still hanging over us which I hate,” he admitted. “I don’t want that to be at the backs of their minds every time we’re together and I definitely don’t want them thinking and worrying about it when I’m back on the team after healing.”

“Are you worried they’ll think you’re weak?”

“No,” Dick answered immediately then hesitated. “Yes,” he admitted. “I’m worried they won’t trust me to do my part on the mission and that they’ll think they need to protect me from every threat that comes our way.”

“But they know you’re capable.”

“I know,” Dick said, almost whining. “We’ve been on countless missions together and have trained together. I know what they’re capable of and they know what I can do, but…”

“But you’re still worried they’re not going to be able to separate how they found you in the basement with what you can do on a mission.”

Dick nodded.

“Robin,” she said, voice soft. “We both know that this isn’t going to fix itself overnight. We’ve already seen that in your reactions and healing. But you and I both know that you’re already making progress. This is going to be another step in that direction. Except this time it’s going to be the team who’s healing from the trauma of that mission.”

“What?” he asked.

Dinah smiled, and it helped put his mind at ease. “As I’m sure you’re aware, you weren’t the only one who was affected by your kidnapping and the torture that followed. Your team, your _friends_ were there with you. They woke up and you were gone, and they were forced to try and track you down, having no idea what kind of condition they’d find you in. And then when they did find you, you were in an awful state.

“Right now, they’re doing their best to draw comfort from each other while they’re on their missions and in training. It’s a little easier to ignore because you’re benched while you’re healing and there’s no danger of you being taken while in the field. But once you’re back fighting crime again, it’s going to take a small period for them to adjust and understand that you’re not going to disappear on them again and that you’re going to make it through the next mission just fine.”

Dick swallowed. “I hadn’t thought about that. I mean…I knew Wally was sticking close to me, but I thought that was more because we’re great friends more than anything else.”

“Wally can certainly help with the transition when you get back out in the field. He’s watched you heal more than they have and will be able to support you as you step back into the shoes of Robin once again. But give them some time. I know it’s frustrating and not always what you want to hear, but that’s the best you can do in situations like this.”

Dick nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be frustrated with the time it takes to heal. Physically or emotionally,” he added. “But it still makes me feel weak.”

“You’re not weak, Robin. And you want to know how I know?”

Dick looked up at her and waited.

“I know because you’re sitting here with me. You’re talking with me and you’ve already recognized what you’ve been through. And,” she added with a sly smile, “because you went and confronted the Punisher in his Watchtower cell.”

Dick grabbed a fistful of his hoodie, trying to anchor himself with the feeling of the fabric under his fingers. He swallowed. “You know about that?”

She nodded. “Batman shared the Watchtower footage with me and the Flash spoke with me, too. He was surprised by how well you conducted yourself.”

Dick shrugged. “I kind of freaked out down there.”

Dinah nodded. “It’s expected. How do you feel now that he’s been forced out of the shadows?”

“Better, I guess? I know he can’t hurt me even if he tried to get in my head. I think his words are going to stay with me for a while though.”

“Do you think that’s going to affect you on your first mission back?”

Dick shrugged. “Maybe,” he answered softly, almost hating himself for admitting it. “I don’t want him to have that kind of hold over me, but I’m sure I’ll be nervous. As long as we don’t have to go into any basements,” he said, trying to smile. When Dinah didn’t return it, he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze, staring at his knees.

“I think that’s enough for one day,” she said. “We’ve covered quite a lot. I’m sure I’m going to be seeing you soon for another session. Take care of those wounds and don’t let yourself aggravate them.”

“I don’t think Wally would let me if I tried. At this point he probably has another sense for me getting in trouble and he could speed to me in a second and stop me from doing something stupid.”

“Well, do the both of you a favor and keep yourself from considering doing stupid things in the first place,” Dinah said, raising an eyebrow.

Dick grinned. “Thanks, Black Canary,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome. Are you going to head out or stay in the Cave for a bit?”

“I’ll probably make my way out. I’m sure the rest of the team doesn’t need me dragging down the mood when they get in for training.”

Dinah smiled. “I’m not sure that would be the exact reaction.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think your presence during training would be good for them. Sure, you might not be able to participate, but it would give them a sense of normalcy knowing you’re nearby and on the mend. It’ll give them a chance to be reminded of how strong you are and help you maintain your team dynamic for when you’re able to return to the field.”

Dick smiled. “I guess I can’t exactly argue with that.”

Dinah smiled. “If you want you can head into the kitchen and grab a snack or wander the halls. I’ll let Batman know that you’re staying for a few hours. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Dick nodded. “Okay.”

He clamored out of the large chair he’d been sitting and left the room, feeling Dinah’s eyes follow him out as they bored into his back.

He had a while before the rest of the team would get in from school. Longer for Wally since he was in a different time zone compared to the rest of them. Even if he did have a free period at the end of the day that let him leave school grounds to meet up with the if didn’t make much of a difference.

Dick walked into the kitchen, glad to have his own run of the place for the moment. The rest of the team would be coming in soon and despite his healing injuries, the rift and awkwardness in the team was apparent.

He could only hope that business as usual would keep things from being too awkward. And the best way he could think of doing that was through food. He didn’t have Alfred’s finesse in the kitchen by any means, but he knew his way around a batch of cookies. Or several batches.

There was a kryptonian and a speedster on the team and they’d easily inhale most of the cookies. Wally more so since he needed the energy to keep his metabolism and speed up.

~~

_Recognize Agualad B-02, Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05._

Dick paused, pulling the third tray of cookies from the oven. He already had a range of cookies cooling on the baking racks and had gone a little overboard, making chocolate chip, sugar cookies, and double chocolate chocolate-chip.

His nerves had only gotten worse the longer he had to wait for the coming encounter with the team and he’d used his nervous energy to keep baking, the rhythmic mixing of ingredients and shaping of cookies helping to ease his mind.

“Robin!” M’gann said excitedly as she flew into the room.

“Hey, M’gann,” he said with a grin. “Hope you don’t mind that I took over the kitchen today.”

“Not at all. These look wonderful. May I have one?”

“Go ahead,” he said, gently adding the newest batch to the cooling rack before he had to put the last round of dough in the oven. “You might want to be quick since Wally will inhale them all once he gets here.”

The four of them laughed and Dick relaxed. Things felt good, normal, and he could almost forget about the past few days and just revel in the presence of his team. His friends.

_Recognize: Artemis – B07._

Artemis walked into the kitchen a minute later, raising an eyebrow. “Cookies?” she asked.

Dick shrugged. “I got bored.”

“Are you staying in the mountain today?” Kaldur asked from his seat on one of the stools.

“Yeah I was going to watch you guys train. Gotta keep in the loop even if I can’t fight right now,” Dick explained. He stopped as an idea blossomed, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“I don’t like that look,” Artemis said around a mouthful of cookie. “That is a very dangerous look.”

“I just got an idea,” Dick said.

“Oh god,” Artemis said, sounding like the end of the world was approaching. “Robin and ideas is bad. We’re all going to end up horribly injured, aren’t we?”

Dick’s mind was already running through the weapons that were kept in the mountain. He might not be able to fight or train with the team, but he could definitely use some things at his disposal. He briefly wondered how it would affect his injuries if he were to climb.

The stitches were healing and were less likely to pop but that didn’t mean his muscles would take the climb pleasantly.

Dick was barely pulled from his thoughts when the oven timer went off. He silenced it and pulled the cookies free, mind still roving over possibilities as he set the cookies on the cooling rack.

Artemis was whispering something behind him about not letting Dick anywhere near the training deck, but he didn’t bother to comment as he turned away and set the baking sheet in the sink.

_Recognize: Kid Flash – B03._

“Wally!” Artemis cried, and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Are those cookies I smell?” he said, skidding to a stop in the kitchen.

“You might want to go strap Robin down on a gurney or in a chair for us. He’s gotten an idea,” Artemis said, the suspicion still evident in her voice.

“Rob?” Wally asked.

Dick rolled his eyes and turned. Wally stood right behind him, three cookies clutched in one hand as he munched on the one in his other hand. His eyes were narrowed at him and Dick smiled sweetly. It only served to make Wally’s eyes narrow further.

“What are you planning?” he asked, pointing a cookie at Dick.

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “Black Canary said that I could hand around while you trained today.”

Wally stilled. “You’re not training with us, are you?”

“Well…” Dick drawled, unable to hide his smirk. “I got an idea.”

“No,” Wally said. “You’re still healing.”

“You don’t even know what the idea is,” Dick said, crossing his arms and pushing up on his toes to try and get eye level with Wally.

Wally frowned, his eyebrows drawing down together.

“Everyone go get changed and report to the training room,” Dinah said, voice coming through the speakers loud and clear.

“This isn’t over,” Wally said, wagging a finger at Dick before he shoved a cookie into his mouth and sped off.

Dick rolled his eyes, waiting until everyone left the kitchen behind before he made a quick descent down to the training room.

Dinah was already there waiting.

“So, I have an idea that you might think is stupid-“

“Is there a risk of you aggravating your injuries?” she asked with a small smile.

“No,” Dick answered immediately. “I just need a place with a high vantage point to tuck myself away in and something to throw.”

She nodded. “Get gear fast and get up there,” she said, pointing to a ladder set into the stone wall that led up to a concealed platform.

Dick grinned. He sprinted over to the weapon room, ignoring the twinge in his legs and back. He filled a pack with long range weapons and poked his head out, checking the coast was clear except for Dinah who watched him scramble over to the ladder and climb up.

There was a ledge on the platform that was big enough for him to crouch behind. He slipped off his pack and pulled out the throwing discs and explosives he’d grabbed. It wasn’t a perfect plan since Connor would be able to hear his heartbeat, but he’d hopefully have a bit of surprise since they wouldn’t expect him to launch an attack.

Dick pulled his hoodie up and used the shadow to exchange his sunglasses for a domino that he always kept on him. He shoved the hood back and waited, listening as the rest of the team chatted as they came in.

“What kind of assignment do you have for us, today?” Kaldur asked.

“Something that will certainly prove to be interesting,” she said.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with-“ Wally started before the lights shut off.

Dick grinned, switching to night vision with his domino, once more incredibly glad that he made a habit to carry one with him. He glanced over the edge of the of the rock and saw Dinah leaning against the wall. The team had spread out, obviously on high alert for what was coming.

His grin widened, and he barely held back a cackle before he threw three throwing disks. Connor heard them moving through the air and pulled Megan and Artemis out of the way, using his hearing to track them.

Dick sent the next disc wide as it beeped. It embedded into the wall behind the team and set off an explosion, raining rock and debris down onto their heads. He cackled as he watched them scramble away, glad for the uneven rock face of the training room to distort his voice so it was more difficult to tell where it was coming from.

“Rob!” Wally cried.

For a second Dick thought he was mad, but he had a sharp grin on his face and Dick knew he was up for the challenge.

Dick grinned back even though none of them could see it and threw another three discs. Connor dodged easily. The third one exploded on the rock face again. He saw Wally put a hand up to his goggles and ducked down behind the rock face. He’d be looking for him now that he enabled his own night vision.

He didn’t hear any orders given, but footsteps pounded against the concrete below. M’gann must’ve linked them up mentally. Dick rolled his shoulders and prepared three more discs. He was at a disadvantage because he didn’t have the skills to move but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it hell for them as they tried to reach him.

Dick kept his breathing under control and readied his discs. Hopefully Connor wouldn’t be able to pick out his location based on his heartbeat or breathing.

He rolled onto his knees and carefully raised himself up. The team had spread out to cover the length of the room and interfere with any attack that might come their way.

Dick shrugged to himself and started throwing discs, aiming at each of the groups. Wally looked up and he ducked down for a second, knowing it wouldn’t take long for him to find him.

His next round of discs were caught by Kaldur’s water-bearers and Connor’s fist. Artemis hung back because she obviously didn’t have night-vision goggles and M’gann looked to be concentrating on…something.

Dick sought out Wally and saw him already running towards the ladder on the wall. Abandoning all pretense of keeping himself hidden, he jumped to his feet and aimed his attacks at Wally to try and keep him away as long as possible.

He twisted away from one disc and lost his footing but caught one of the handles of the ladder. Dick prepared to throw another disc and knock him down, but an arrow knocked the disc from his hand.

He looked up, shocked that Artemis had hit him and saw she was firing with her eyes closed. He knew he’d figure that out later and stepped back as Wally climbed closer. He pulled two escrima sticks from his pack and twirled them in his grasp as Wally pulled himself up onto the ledge.

“You really think you can take me, Rob?” Wally asked.

Dick centered his weight in his fighting stance. “I know I can.”

He rushed forward, not giving Wally a chance to speed past his defenses. Wally stepped back from the first swipe of his stick and as Dick raised his other one to attack it was knocked from his hand with another arrow.

He jerked and tried to ready an attack with his first stick, but Wally caught his hand and wound an arm around his waist, pinning him against his chest to keep him from aggravating his injuries since they both knew he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Dick squirmed, searching for some form of escape but Wally lifted him from his feet.

“I don’t think so. You’ve had your fun, but this is just asking to pull your stitches,” Wally said, sounding far too happy with himself.

“Wally,” Dick whined. “Come on.”

“Nope! You’ve had your fun,” he said, slinging Dick over his shoulder as he ran down the side of the wall to the floor.

“That was certainly a great exercise,” Dinah said, turning the lights back on. “I’ll think you’ll have to join us for more training sessions while you heal.”

Dick shut his eyes while his mask lenses switched back to normal. Wally set him back on his feet.

“Now why don’t we get to some real training?” she said, bracing her hands on her hips.

Dick’s shoulders slumped as he dutifully took his spot next to Dinah and watched the rest of the team train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you all for reading! I really enjoyed writing this fic and it got longer then I expected but it was still a joy to write from start to finish. 
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Dick ran his hands over the planes of his suit, his gauntlets making an interesting sound as they rubbed over the stiff, yet flexible material he wore in the field. Waiting for his injuries to heal had been a long process and then coming back to training to build up his muscle mass was just as long and suffering. Especially with the aches and pains that came with it.

Wally had been there every step of the way, offering encouraging words and touches. He’d always suggested recovery foods and meals that they could share together while curled up on the couch or in Dick’s room in Mt. Justice. He’d even kept Dick wrapped tightly in his arms when the anxiety and frustration of everything was too much and broke him down, forcing the healing cracks open wide.

Dick was always surprised how Wally could keep him from feeling weak and useless and broken when he was struggling to get back on his feet. But Wally was never shameful with his loving words and presence. He kept Dick grounded when it counted.

He was sure that the team’s easy acceptance of his return to training had something to do with Wally too. As much as Dinah had emphasized the possibility that the team would struggle with seeing him healed, he never heard their worries or anxieties with the events that had caused his injuries.

Dick took a deep breath, checking the edges of his domino to make sure that it was securely in place over his eyes. Energy thrummed under his skin and he was ready for this. He was strong and knew what they needed to do. His first mission back was going to be a successful one. Recon in a secret lab was something he could do in his sleep.

He turned away from the mirror in his room and opened the door, stepping into the hallway. He kept his shoulders back, walking tall down the hall. He felt good, healed. He knew he could do anything. He wasn’t going to let anything else stand in his way.

Wally was already waiting outside of the Bioship when Dick walked into the hanger. M’gann and Connor were talking with each other next to the ship. Wally grinned and sped over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to press him against his side.

“Ready?” he asked, keeping his voice low despite Connor’s ability to hear them. Connor was usually polite enough to pretend to tune out other people’s conversations when they didn’t apply to him.

“More than ready,” Dick admitted. “I can’t wait to make idiots of these guys when we take their intel right out from underneath them.”

“You mean like what you usually do until you get caught?”

Dick elbowed Wally in the side. “The only reason I get caught is because everyone else doesn’t know what it means to stealth.”

Wally chuckled. “You sure you’re going to be okay, though?” he asked softly.

Dick smiled. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve got you watching my back.”

Wally made a point of leaning back to look over Dick’s backside. Dick rolled his eyes and smacked Wally in the stomach.

“You can’t blame me for appreciating a very nice bit of back,” he said, with a chuckle.

“You’re horrible.”

“Maybe, but you still love me,” Wally said, pressing their foreheads together.

Dick rolled his eyes but still smiled. “You’re lucky I do.”

Wally’s grin softened. “So lucky,” he murmured.

“Ugh, gross. Can the two of you reign in your sappy couple behavior until we get back from the mission?” Artemis asked as she walked across the floor with Kaldur to where they were waiting by the bioship.

“Aw there’s no need to be jealous of me and my boyfriend Arty,” Wally said, dropping his arm to Dick’s waist to keep him close.

Dick elbowed Wally in the side, causing him to yelp and pull back.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m ready to get going,” Dick said with a sharp grin. “I’ve been waiting for this and it’s always fun to make adults look like idiots especially when they realize it was because of a bunch of kids.”

“A bunch of meddling kids,” Wally supplied.

“Yes, yes, let’s go,” Artemis said, pushing them both towards the ramp that led into the bioship.

Dick cackled but let himself be directed into the ship. He took his seat in front of Wally and relaxed as the buckles extended over his chest to hold him in place. M’gann seated herself on the platform and placed her hands on top of the twin orbs that would direct the ship.

The ship hummed underneath them and lifted from the floor of the hanger, rising steadily as the rock above them opened, giving them access to the sky.

Once they were free of the close confines of Mt. Justice, M’gann turned the ship towards the city.

“Cloaking activated,” M’gann said as they flew above the streets and buildings filled with oblivious people.

They reached the opposite edge of the city and M’gann lowered the bioship onto the roof of a standard and inconspicuous building. From the looks of it, no one would suspect that it was even a lab. They’d probably think it was nothing more than a small business filled with floors of cubicles and employees.

“Link us up, Miss Martian,” Kaldur said as the team were released from their seats.

_“Mental link established,”_ M’gann said through their minds.

Dick pressed a hand to the center of his uniform, watching as the black stealth mode extended outwards to encompass all of him. The rest of the team did the same.

_“Let’s begin,”_ Kaldur said. _“Our first priority is to get to a computer and hack into their systems. We’re looking for blueprints and documents detailing what they’re experimenting on. If it’s something urgent then, and only then, will we engage. Understood?”_

_“Got it,”_ Dick said. _“I should be able to access their network as soon as I get a computer connection.”_

_“We have rooftop access through a stairwell. Robin, check for any sign of an alarm system. We need to get in undetected.”_

_“On it,”_ Dick said, rushing over to the door. There wasn’t an electronic keypad on the outside, but a quick scan let him know that getting in wouldn’t be so easy. He scanned the ducts and found they had motion sensors, too. It would be a gamble which they could get into with enough time for him to hack into the system and turn them off.

_“There are sensors inside the door and the ducts. I’ll have to hack the system to keep them from detecting us.”_

_“But you can’t do that form out here,” Kaldur said._

_“Nope. Need access through a keypad which I don’t have out here. We might have a few more seconds if we go through the ducts.”_

Kaldur nodded. _“Superboy, open the duct to give us access.”_

Connor pulled off the ribbed grating with a quiet whine of pulling metal. He jerked his head and Dick took the lead, not even hesitating to grip the top of the duct to slip his legs inside. He braced his hands against the sides and slid down, landing with a soft thump in the main duct.

He moved out of the way, glancing down in each direction. He saw two red sensors a foot in either direction and knew they wouldn’t be able to get everyone down without moving past one of them.

_“Unless you want to risk alerting the security system, we’re not going to fit everyone inside,” Dick said._

_“Is there an entry point to hack in?” Wally asked._

_“Let me check.”_

Dick crawled towards the one on the right, hand moving over the smooth paneling. The sensors were older, the lab not having the upgrades that usually came with the times when security was their highest priority. He pulled out one of his throwing discs and worked the sharp edge underneath where it connected to the wall, popping it away to access the wires.

Dick pulled a line from his wrist computer and hooked it into the feed. He pulled up the lines code and scanned over it, finding the entry point he needed. He shut everything down and intercepted the warning signal to indicate there was a malfunction. Anyone watching wouldn’t even notice a difference.

_“We’re in the clear. Everyone can come down.”_

Wally appeared at his side a moment later with a bit more noise than necessary.

_“Could you at least try to keep quiet?”_ Dick asked.

_“Sorry,”_ Wally shot back with a grin. _“I should save my limited stealth power for later when we really don’t want to attract any attention.”_

Dick rolled his eyes and started to crawl down the duct to make room for everyone else. He looked down through the metal grates below him to get a sense of where they were. An empty hallway stared back, but he didn’t trust his limited range of vision. Especially when he didn’t have access to all of the building’s systems.

His mind raced as he thought over the rough set of blueprints they’d been shown before the mission. It was enough to give him a general sense of the building but didn’t help much more than that. The blueprints they did have also didn’t document the sublevels they were certain existed below the building.

Dick took the first left he could find and reached the end of the duct. He looked down into the room below and found a small office.

_“I’ve got eyes on an office. Don’t know if there’s anyone inside.”_

_“Is there a computer?”_ Kaldur asked.

_“I can’t see from this angle but it’s more likely than not.”_

_“Robin, open the duct and get inside the room. Artemis, cover Robin from the duct. The rest of us will be on standby for backup.”_

_“Got it,”_ Dick told them. He worked the grate open, glad when it pulled up into the duct instead of being forced outward.

He grabbed a throwing disc from his belt and stuck his head through the opening, scanning the area for any sign of personnel. The room was empty but there was a computer on the desk.

_“No sign of anyone, but there’s a computer. I’m going in,”_ Dick passed on before he slipped through the opening and landed in a crouch on the floor.

He hurried over to the desk, keeping an ear out for the door. The computer was already on and Dick plugged a cable into a USB port, hacking in easily with minimal firewall resistance.

He found the blueprints for the building and the numerous sublevels hiding underneath the building they already knew existed. He copied the files onto his own computer and stored them for reference later.

Dick turned his attention to their documents then. He pulled open the first report and froze. He read the first sentence a second time and read slowly, absorbing every bit of information in front of him.

_“Bad news,”_ Dick said, hacking into the security cameras. He found the holding cells easily, pulling up a perfect image of a group of kids huddled together.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Kaldur asked. _“Has someone seen you?”_

_“No. But these guys are experimenting on kids. There’s a group in a holding cell on sublevel three.”_

_“We can’t leave them,”_ Wally said immediately.

Dick could almost hear Kaldur’s sigh through the link.

_“No, we cannot,”_ he agreed. _“We have no idea what could happen to them during the few hours it would take for us to report our findings and send in a new team. Robin, return to the vent. Now that you have the needed information we can get down to sublevel three and free those kids.”_

Dick pulled his chord free from the computer and hurried over to the vent.

_“Give me a hand, Artemis.”_

She stuck her arm through as he jumped and pulled him up swiftly. Dick stuck the grate back in place and pulled up the blueprints for the building.

They moved quickly, making it through most of the air ducts before they reached the elevator shaft that would take them down to the sublevel they needed. The descent took some maneuvering since M’gann was the only one who could fly, and Artemis and Dick had grapple lines where the others didn’t.

_“The whole lab is open. The only smaller rooms are storage closets which means we’re not getting in and out of there without being seen,”_ Dick explained.

_“Unless you turn off the lights,”_ Wally suggested.

_“Not recommended,”_ Dick said. _“That could cause them to lockdown the whole lab. But on the other hand, it_ would _give us a couple of extra seconds then if they first spot us.”_

_“Just get to the point,”_ Artemis snapped.

_“He means that neither option is preferred but shutting down the lights would give us a bigger window of opportunity then if we do in without shutting them off,”_ Kaldur supplied. _“But we can’t go in blind. We will need a plan.”_

_“From what I can see, the kids are being kept in a metal cage. They’re protected by thick bars of metal. Superboy should be strong enough to pull them apart and get those kids out. Once that happens we’ll need to use the elevator since they won’t be as comfortable crawling through the air ducts,”_ Dick offered.

_“Kid Flash will work offense with me and Artemis,”_ Kaldur added. _“M’gann you will stay with the kids to keep them protected and keep them calm. Robin you will work with M’gann to get them out. Your skills will be needed to get the elevator moving and keep the security systems from running us into the ground. Are we all clear on the plan?”_

Everyone nodded.

_“Then let us get into our positions.”_

The closest opening from the duct was ten feet from the cage the children were kept in. Scientists and other personnel filled the room, but no obvious security officers were standing in the corners. Their odds were potentially higher.

_“Now, Robin.”_

Dick nodded and hacked into the system. Within the seconds the lights had shut off. Dick turned on his night vision. Several panicked voices rose up in the room, but Connor wasted no time in dropped down through the grate and hurrying to the cage.

Wally and Artemis went next, rushing around to knock down any potential threats and keep them from getting a message out to higher level security in the building. M’gann floated down and went over to Conner and the children, speaking softly to sooth them as they panicked.

Dick and Kaldur took the back.

Dick landed in a crouch and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. Even though he had night vision, for one panicked moment he was back in the basement where he’d been kidnapped, and he was one wrong move away from being taken again and shoved into the darkness, never to return.

A warm hand landed on his back and Wally’s face came into view. He nodded once and pressed a kiss to Dick’s lips before he sped off. Dick relaxed. He was okay, he wasn’t going to be sent back there. No one was going to take him again. Wally wouldn’t let him get taken again.

Dick sprinted towards the elevator. He kept an eye on the scientists in the lab, making sure none of them were a large threat. M’gann and Connor were getting the kids out of the cage easily. He hoped the lack of intense security would work in their favor.

Dick hacked into the elevator easily. It was less secure than the computer. He turned away from the lights as the doors slid open. Someone shouted in alarm before it was cut off by Wally who slammed into them.

“Let’s go,” Connor growled, funneling the kids into the elevator.

M’gann floated in after them and Dick slipped inside with them.

Dick and Connor nodded at each other as the doors slid shut, separating them.

_“We’re headed back to the top floor. We’ll get to the roof and get them on the bioship. Meet us up there and we can get this taken care of,”_ Dick said.

_“We will rendezvous soon,”_ Kaldur answered.

Dick looked at M’gann who nodded back at him. The kids were restless behind them but weren’t brave enough to ask them any questions. Dick was glad none of them were screaming or crying. It kept the rest of them calm and would make the evacuation easier.

His eyes stared at the numbers without blinking as they rose. Once they passed above ground he tensed, waiting for another attack to come. It had been long enough for someone to react, but nothing happened.

The elevator shuddered to a stop at the top floor and Dick pulled several throwing discs from his belt before the doors slid open.

He jumped out with M’gann behind him and spotted several guards running towards them from the end of the hall. He threw his discs, trying to slow their progress.

_“Miss M can you-“_

Before Dick even finished his though she sent a large energy beam towards the group and knocked them off their feet. He grinned and spun around.

“All of you come with me,” he ordered the kids, running ahead.

The kids stuck close to him and Dick burst into the stairwell leading to the roof, holding the door as they rushed up the steps to freedom. M’gann slipped into the stairwell behind him and floated after him as he sprinted up the stairs.

_“We’ve reached the roof,”_ Dick relayed as they threw the roof door open.

_“We’ll be out soon,”_ Kaldur explained. _“Have the bioship waiting in front of the building. We won’t make it up to your level in time.”_

_“Of course, Aqualad,”_ M’gann answered.

M’gann opened the bioship and herded the kids onboard while Dick covered them in case another attack came.

M’gann tugged his arm and pulled him up the ramp before it shut. The kids huddled in a corner while Dick was strapped into his seat and M’gann guided the bioship off the roof towards the front of the building.

Wally, Kaldur, Connor, and Artemis ran through the front doors of the building as they touched down, Artemis firing several arrows behind her as they ran. M’gann didn’t put the bioship down, only allowing the door to open for them to climb inside.

Wally was at Dick’s side in seconds, opening his mouth to say something, but Dick shook his head. They had more important things to take care of first. Wally nodded and took his own seat as they left the lab behind.

~~

Dick stared at the ceiling of his room at the Cave. He’d long ago stripped out of his uniform once they’d taken care of the kids and done the debrief with Dinah, passing on their information to the league with what they uncovered.

Wally had tried to talk to him again when they got back, but he made his excuses for showering and getting cleaned up. He knew Wally was giving him a little more time to himself and had no doubt gotten changed and eaten half the food in the kitchen already.

A knock sounded on his door and he sighed, eyes falling shut.

“It’s open, Wally.”

The door slid open.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked, sounding insulted as the door shut behind him.

Dick chuckled and sat up in bed, turning to face Wally who was watching him with barely concealed worry.

“Who else would it be? You were trying to talk to me the second we left the lab and I knew you’d show up sooner or later.”

Wally sighed and hurried over to the bed, crawling on top of the blanket to pull Dick into his lap. Dick let himself be handled and sagged against Wally’s warmth, resting his head on Wally’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Dick smirked. “Do you mean in the physical sense of okay because I’m pretty sure none of us came out of today’s mission with any injuries and-“

“No,” he said, smacking Dick on the arm. “You know what I mean.”

Dick huffed a laugh. “Yeah I’m okay. There was a moment of anxiety there when I dropped out of the air duct, but I had you there with me.”

“I’m always going to be there for you,” Wally said, voice firm and determined.

Dick’s chest warmed, and he smiled.

“I know you will be. You’ve been there since the beginning and you haven’t left my side since. I’ll be just fine because of you.”

Wally cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his skin. Dick tilted his head back and met Wally’s shining gaze. Wally ducked his head and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Dick sighed, eyes sliding shut as he let Wally’s warmth wrap around him while they relaxed after a stressful mission.

Dick knew he’d never be cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
